Dean & Beth : The X-Files
by belladonna78
Summary: A compilation of all sexy & smutty Dean & Beth moments from my ongoing SPN fanfics. All in one place for your voyeuristic pleasure :) Enjoy! And please go check out the actual stories as well! Rated M for obvious reasons. Don't like smut? Don't read! (Go check out the series instead and skip these moments)
1. Stolen Moments (flashback)

_Whisper in my ear tonight_  
_ You know how to make me feel perfect,_  
_ Put your lips up next to mine_  
_ Only you know just how to work it,_

_ 'Cause baby you-ou-ou-ou you make me feel alright_  
_ Yes you do, baby_

* * *

**STOLEN MOMENTS**

**(_Highway to Hell)_**

* * *

**_Motel Room  
Beth's POV_**

It had been a strange couple of days since John had given his blessing for us to be together. A mixed up tangle of hours where we could smile, and banter without fear of repercussion, yet we were careful not to overstep our boundaries – to not turn a wonderful thing into a negative.

Small moments of tenderness were snatched in the times in between planning. A touch here, a kiss there, a stare that went just a little deeper than it used to. Each night I was happy to crawl into bed with Dean and snuggle up, my head resting in the crook of his neck, my lips pressed against his skin, breathing in his scent.

Last night he'd lazily run his fingers along my arms, turning to kiss my forehead as we just lay in the moment, taking in each other. I found myself consumed with a need to touch him, to run my hand under his t-shirt, splaying it across his stomach, and stroking with a soft, teasing circle, relishing the sound of his breath quickening, his heart racing a little faster under my ear.

With a sigh, he'd slid down to face me, both of us on our sides, his hand on my hip, mine on his, staring into my eyes with a dark desire barely contained beneath the surface. Giving me cheeky grin, he'd slid his knee between my legs, pulling me close and gently grinding against my soft spot, and I had to close my eyes and bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"Two can play that game." He whispered to me, and I fought to keep my breathing steady as we leaned foreheads together, noses resting comfortably against the other. I kissed him softly, my tongue sliding over his lips and in to meet his tongue. His breathing was punctuated in short, soft bursts, but it would have been barely noticeable outside of the immediate vicinity of his mouth.

We lay this way for a long time, not moving, not trusting that we could control ourselves if we were to continue along this path. Dean's eyes flicked past me to the other bed where his father lay sleeping, and with a quiet sigh and an apologetic look he disentangled himself from me, sitting up in the bed and grimacing down at his lap. He pulled the sheets off him and stood up, it was plain to see his arousal in the soft light of the street lamp outside.

He'd leaned down to kiss me, whispering for me to get some sleep. Turning on his heel he stalked off to the bathroom and I heard the sound of the shower being turned on. I flipped on to my back with a sigh, the dull ache of my wound nothing compared to the ache between my legs. I tentatively slid my hand between my legs, the fabric of my panties was soaked with the hot wetness underneath.

I shot another glance at John and considered. He seemed dead to the world. My mind went to Dean and the shower the poor man was having to subject himself to. I thought about what he might be doing in there and my breath caught, I slid a finger through my folds against my clit, arching against my hand in response.

Closing my eyes I allowed myself the pleasure of my touch, gently, rhythmically stroking along my folds, across my clit. I was so caught up in the moment I failed to hear Dean return until the feeling of his weight on the mattress drew me out of my passion. I flushed, embarrassed, and withdrew my hand guiltily, looking away from his gaze.

He had on a simple pair of sweat pants, his chest bare and newly dried from his shower. I found myself losing all self-consciousness as I lost myself in imagining the feel of that chest against mine, close, melded... I took another deep breath and groaned internally. As if reading my mind, Dean reached down and picked up the t-shirt he'd discarded earlier, and pulled it back on, breaking the image from my mind.

"Thought I told you to get some sleep." Dean said quietly. Not whispering, and I saw him looking over at John, contemplating. Just how asleep was the older man?

"I'm not tired." I sighed, rolling on to my side, still facing him. He gave me a sympathetic smile and lay down to face me. With a raised eyebrow he rolled me on to my back, and then indicated for me to turn away from him. I frowned, feeling rejected and sad, but obliged. He surprised me when I felt the warm heat of his body slide in to spoon me, his strong arm reaching around to softly stroke across my stomach.

His breath was hot in my ear as he moved in close, and whispered.

"Maybe I can help with that."

I looked up in surprise, a question on my lips silenced as his lips claimed mine in a hungry kiss. I fought off a moan as his hand slid down my abdominals, stroking in lazy round circles, tantalising me, my skin felt so over sensitive at his touch but I urged him on moaning softly into his kisses, pressing my body back against his.

"Shhhh." He whispered again, a cheeky look in his eyes and he nodded silently at John, who had rolled on to his side with a grunt. I nodded quietly and resolved myself to our unique situation. He kissed me again and then turned my head back to face forward, he rubbed his cheek with a couple of days old stubble against my jawline, drawing a shaky breath out of me before blowing playfully on my shoulder. I shivered.

Suddenly getting serious, he pulled me in close to him. I could feel the hardness of his arousal, renewed, against my back, but he didn't move to pleasure himself. His right arm was underneath me, his hand coming up to cup my right breast through the thin fabric of my top, he was gently teasing my nipple through it as his left hand snaked down to just under my navel, just above where he so wanted to go.

He waited like this for a handful of moments, stilling our breathing, I found myself relaxing into him, my chest rising with his in long, deep breaths. I was beginning to drift off, probably would if not for that ache between my legs. I sighed softly, almost a moan, wriggling against his hand that was laid possessively against me.

Without any further teasing he slid his forefinger between my folds, finding my clit and circling it. I arched involuntarily against him, biting my lip hard to stifle any moan I might make. The need for quiet made it seem almost clandestine and more exciting.

He flicked his finger across my clit and then started to circle it, interchanging with long, full strokes down to my centre barely penetrating me, just circling the outer lips. I ground myself against his hand in a growing urgency. I couldn't moan to tell him to keep going, or what pace to take, so I used my body to let him know.

Dean seemed to understand what I was getting at, and he matched my pace, slipping another finger down to clasp my clit between them both, this shot an incredible pulse through my whole body and I gasped a little bit before biting my lip again. The pace quickening I felt the tingling between my legs, the tightening of my muscles as they started to spasm out of my control. I reached back behind me, grasping his buttock in my hand and pulling him against me, wanting so badly to be as close to him as possible.

He was grinding against me, pulling me to meld against his body as I bucked against him. It felt so good to have his hands on my body, to hold me against the throws of my beginning orgasm. With a final couple of thrusts against his hand I pulled in a few breaths, going so still as every sense between my legs vibed and pulsed, before exploding in a wash of energy. I shook, catching my breath, holding in the groans, spasming against my lover as he held me tight, his own breath coming in short, ragged breaths. He was just as turned on as I was.

I waited for the familiar afterglow to claim me, urging my body back into a state of relaxation. He held me close, kissing my neck and jawline. When I had relaxed he rolled me over, my head going back to the crook of his neck. I idly traced my hand along the blanket to his arousal, intending to relieve him as he had me, but he just took my hand in his with a small shake of his head.

"It's ok." He said. I looked at him, dismayed.

"It's late." He whispered, "and I already... well..." He looked toward the shower. I think I blushed at the thought.

"Not that I couldn't again.." He said suddenly as if to prove something and I almost laughed.

"But I'm ok." He smiled, kissing me again. "Get some sleep." He commanded, pulling me in close, and I closed my eyes, snuggling up with my hand over his heart, the deep rhythmic beat a comfort to me. I threw a leg over his, getting as close as I could without being uncomfortable, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest as sleep claimed us.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Song for this chapter is: _You _by Nathaniel - probably one of the hottest, love-making songs around right now. I love it!


	2. The Other Side (flashback)

_I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side_

* * *

**THE OTHER SIDE**

**(from _Highway to Hell - Chapter 13)_**

* * *

**_Cape Girardeau, Missouri  
Motel Room_**

**Beth's POV**

"Where'd Dad go?" He asked, looking around.

I raised my eyebrow, giving him an appraising look. "To get his own room."

"Huh? Really?" He said, a smile twitching at his mouth.

"Yep." I said, rolling on to my stomach. "Apparently he needs a break from us."

Dean snorted. "Well that's a new one." He said, I just smiled.

"Yeah, well, he'll be back in about 45 minutes to get us for breakfast." I informed him.

"Oh really?" Dean smiled, throwing his hair towel on the floor of the bathroom behind him.

"Mmhmmm." I said, coming up to kneel on the bed. He grinned and came over to brush his hand along my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch with a sigh.

"Gives me at least thirty minutes to kiss you silly then." He grinned, lifting my face to meet his soft lips in a slightly aggressive kiss. He ran a hand down my neck, gently rubbing his thumb along my collarbone while he deepened the kiss with a hungry moan. Leaning forward he caught me around my waist, guiding me back on to the bed, falling into me.

I moaned, running my hands up over his bare chest, over his shoulders and down his back, pulling him tighter against me, kissing him with a deeply renewed fervour. He brushed the hair back from face, pulling back to look at me, a smile in his eyes.

"How's the shoulder?" He asked, touching gently where it had been dislocated, then bringing his lips down to kiss along it.

"Better." I said softly, he smiled, leaning back a little to run his eyes down my body. His hand brushed under the t-shirt I was wearing, I gasped a little as he traced over the wound that was still fresh and raw in my side. He looked concerned, slipping back to pull my t-shirt up so he could inspect it. Soft lips soon met the pink skin where it was almost healed. "And this?" He asked, huskily.

"Tender." I whispered, not trusting my voice. He nodded at me knowingly, laying another soft kiss against it. It didn't hurt so much any more, but it was still sore at times.

"I'll be careful." He promised as he came back up, lying on the other side so as to not accidentally roll into the wound. His hand snaked around behind my back, pulling me into him, and I was suddenly very aware that there was only a towel wrapped around his waist, and my pyjama shorts now separating us.

His hungry look showed me that he was realising the same thing. Firm hands tugged at my t-shirt, pulling it up over my head, to be quickly discarded. Kisses were planted along my breasts, just above where my sports bra covered, I took a moment to savour it, running my hands along his shoulders, gasping a little before grinning at him.

I flipped him over, hovering over his bare chest, looking into his eyes with my growing need before kissing him again. We'd done _a lot _of kissing over the last eight weeks, we had it down to a fine art. His breathing had quickened, and I pulled him into a seated position, holding his jaw as I kissed him.

I slid my legs either side of his lap, straddling him. His towel had fallen away, revealing his arousal, and I gently ground against it, nothing but the thin silk fabric of my shorts between us. He groaned, feeling me so close, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving myself slowly against him. He slipped a finger into my shorts to rub against my centre, I felt the electric thrill of his touch as it sent shudders through my body, moaning.

He rocked against me a few times and then rolled me on to my back, coming in to press himself firmly between my legs, grinding against that fabric. My breath caught and I looked at him with heated desire, his face hovering just inches above mine, watching me as I looked at him. I hooked one of my legs around his and raised myself up to grind against him, teasing. He growled hungrily and kissed me again, urgent, hot and breathless.

I felt his hand slide down between us again, slipping inside my shorts as he thrust softly against me, his mouth falling to my neck as he sucked on the skin, causing me to arch against him with a whimper, we were falling into a rhythm, mind only on the moment, when suddenly the ridiculous ringtone of Dean's went off next to the bed. We froze to the sounds of _Eye of the Tiger._

Dean looked at the phone, frowning, then looked back down at me. "Gah... no." He groaned. "Why now?" He asked. I sank back against the mattress with a sigh.

It went to voicemail, and he grinned, coming back to kiss me with a growing hunger. I kissed him back, falling back into our rhythm, just to have the phone ring again. I let out a frustrated groan and pushed him off me.

"You better get it." I said, and he sighed, but didn't argue. He rolled over to the side of the bed and grabbed the phone, flipping it open.

"Yeah?" He said, frustrated.

There was a pause as he listened to the other end.

"Yeah, yeah... ok. Calm down. We'll be right there." Dean said, hanging up.

I looked at him, he was sitting up on the edge of the bed now, getting some underwear from his bag and pulling it on. He turned to kiss me again, eyes filled with disappointment.

* * *

**_Motel Room  
Later that day_**

**Beth's POV**

His eyes softened as he looked at me. He rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss me tenderly. "You've been mine from the day I first caught you in my arms." He said softly. I raised an eyebrow. "I was just too stubborn to see it, to say it." He confessed. "I'm an ass."

I gazed at him, not wanting to look away, a smile playing on my lips. He looked serious all of a sudden, taking both sides of my face in his hands.

"You're everything to me." He said, staring at me. "You need to know that."

"I do." I said, softly, he smiled and then the softness in his eyes was replaced with a hunger. He caught my mouth with an impassioned kiss, it was hot and urgent, filled with an unfulfilled need that had been years in the making. I returned it, feeling just as anxious, hands running up into his hair, holding his head as he kissed me hard.

He lifted me up against him and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried us over to the bed, laying me down as he kept kissing me. He pulled back just a little and I whimpered in protest, he chuckled, shrugging out of his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. I pulled him back down to kiss him again, my tongue searching his mouth in a wanton frenzy of desire.

Dean moaned and ran a hand down my right side, brushing his thumb along the soft skin at my waist, sliding under my shirt. I shivered at his touch and started to pull at his t-shirt, tugging it down over his head as I broke the kiss to undress him. He pulled me up to a seated position and I was able to pull off my own jacket, and he helped divest me of my top, his hands running slowly, tentatively along the lace of my bra as he watched me. Reaching up he pulled my hair loose from the hair tie, smoothing my hair down my back.

"Dean..." I groaned impatiently, and he just smiled at me.

"Nuh-uh." He said, kissing along my shoulder. "You think I'm going to rush this, you got another thing coming." He said huskily in my ear. "I've waited six years for this."

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it, all that time we had wasted. All those other women he'd been with... I sighed.

"What?" He asked, hearing the sigh and looking at me.

"Nothing. You're here now, and … well ...that's all that matters." I said, kissing him again with a smile. He didn't press the issue, and I decided to take more affirmative action. With a grin I rolled him off me, using my leg to flip him on his back against the mattress, he caught his breath and laughed – it was good to hear that laugh.

I started kissing him along his shoulder and then down his chest, taking a nipple in my mouth and flicking my tongue across it, earning a gasp and a steamy look from him. He threw his head back on the bed, his chest rising up to meet my mouth as I continued to tease him, loving the feel of his body as it arched. I slid my hands down to unzip his jeans as I sucked on the nipple, feeling him buck underneath me. My hand slid in to the front of his jeans, rubbing against the fabric of his boxers, he groaned and I saw his hands clutch at the bedsheets.

When I started to rub against his erection he groaned and raised up on his elbows to look at me. His eyes were full of desire, and he arched against my touch before pouncing at me, the momentum of his body pushing me to my feet off the end of the bed, his arms locked safely around me as he renewed his kissing along my neck, up my jawline to my mouth, coming in short, excited breaths.

He pushed me backwards, up against the wall and pressed himself against the length of me. I gasped as he buried his mouth in the crook of my neck, nipping and flicking his tongue across my skin. His knee was pressed against my groin and he ground against me, eliciting another groan as I slid my hands down into his jeans, cupping his butt to pull him harder against me.

Dean easily removed my bra, sliding down a little to cup both breasts in his hot hands, squeezing them both softly and firmly at the same time. I felt a wetness trickle from me, I was so aroused by his touch, and the years of imagining this very moment. I felt his hands move down my abdomen, pausing at my jeans a moment before undoing them and letting them fall to the floor. With a cheeky grin he pressed me back against the wall, and fell to his knees. One hand came up to knead my left breast as his other pulled aside the fabric of my panties, just enough, for him to find what he was looking for. He leaned in and I had a moment to stare in disbelief before his tongue flicked across my clitoris. I gasped and felt my legs almost give way, but he held me firmly against the wall, expecting it.

His hands moved to grasp my hips as he slowly lapped at me, exploring with his tongue and probing against hot, wet skin. My breathing was ragged, and I felt myself starting to lose all thoughts as I gave in to the sheer animal instincts that were taking over. With a groan he pulled away, and I looked down at him, frowning. He chuckled and rose to kiss me, I tasted my scent on his lips and I didn't care, returning his kiss eagerly.

Slowing the kiss down. Dean started to gently pull me back to the bed, turning me to sit and pushing me gently down against the mattress. He dropped his own jeans to the floor, and joined me, leaning over me, staring into my eyes, stroking a hand across my forehead.

"Hey..." He whispered, smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Beth...?" He looked at me, his arousal bleeding away to concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked, touching his face.

"Nothing... nothing, it's just." He searched my eyes. "You know I never... I never asked about your past." He said, trying to find the words.

"My past?" I asked, inquisitive.

"Yeah... other boyfriends." He said, looking at me, a burning question in his eyes.

"Oh." I said quietly.

He kissed me briefly, eyes never leaving mine. Waiting for an answer.

"I..." Searching for the words, I felt myself blush a little. "Well I've had boyfriends Dean... a couple." I said shyly.

"And...?" He asked, pressing for an answer.

"No." I said simply. He nodded, leaning his forehead against my chest for a few heart beats.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, biting my lip.

He looked up sharply, frowning. "No... no of course not." He smiled, resting his forehead against mine, placing a kiss on my nose. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

That fire returned to his eyes as he resumed kissing me, perhaps a little less urgently, though the eagerness was still there. His hand splayed across my abdomen, brushing across my skin. I felt like I was almost beside myself with anticipation, closing my eyes and just feeling him against me. He moved his hand down, slipping a couple of fingers inside my panties. I felt the warm press of his fingers as he slipped one inside of me and gasped, arching to him.

Dean slipped a second finger inside me and stroked, his eyes meeting mine as he watched the frantic, fired up look in my eyes. With a few experienced moves he had me writhing underneath his touch, head thrown back, groaning as I thought I couldn't bare the thrill that was going through my body any longer. He brought me to the edge and as I started to shudder under him he withdrew his touch from within, brushing his hands along me as he tugged a little urgently at my underwear, removing his own at the same time.

He moved back beside me, his hand sliding between my legs as he kissed me slowly and deeply, his touches matching the speed of his tongue as it circled my own. I groaned, arching to meet his fingers as they teased me. My whole centre tensed and I bucked against him, throwing my head back and groaning loudly. "Oh god Dean..." he kissed along my bared neck, as my breathing intensified, I felt myself start to spasm and he circled my clitoris over and over, I was so achy and driven to distraction. Finally, with long, repetitive strokes I called out my relief as I melted under his touch, clinging to his shoulders and trying to catch my breath.

The hunger had returned to his eyes, as he leaned over me. His hard arousal pressed against my thigh as he positioned himself. I slid my arms around his waist, holding his hips as I spread my legs a little wider, wrapping one around his thigh and arching up in to him, feeling his pressing need against my centre. I'd been waiting so long for this moment, imagining it, dreaming it, and now it was here I found myself anxious. He looked down at me, questioning again, and I nodded as I leaned up to kiss his soft lips. "Hang on..." he said quietly, and he reached beside the bed into his bag, rummaging around for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, frowning, pouting at the withdrawal of his skin against mine.

"Protection..." he said with a kiss.

"Ah, well... I am on the pill," I said quietly and he paused to look at me.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"I spoke to the doctor back in Kittanning and got it sorted."

"Oh really?" He said with a grin. "Pretty sure of yourself," he teased.

I laughed and kissed him. "Mmhmmm." He groaned and leaned in to the kiss, taking it deep and drawing me into it.

"Did I mention that you're amazing?" He asked when he pulled away. I shook my head with a smile. "Well you are," he added, nudging my nose with his own.

"So no condom?" Dean checked, looking at me. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I just want to feel you," I said, kissing him again. With a moan Dean laid over me again, kissing his way along my shoulder and bringing a hand down between us, sliding a finger between my legs, finding a pool of hot arousal from me. He smiled and moved to press his erection against me slowly. I felt my eyes widen as he started to enter me, it was snug and hot, but I was so ready, so dripping that he was able to push in with little resistance.

I felt a quick searing pain as he pressed in further, his mouth hovering just over mine, our lips brushing against each other as our breaths mingled. He brushed the hair out of my eyes with a soft touch, looking into my eyes as he nudged into me, slowly, agonisingly slowly until he was all the way to his hilt. I gasped, revelling in the feel of him completely sheathed inside me. He swallowed, looking at me nervously.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. I nodded, thrusting up to meet him, urging him on, an electrifying feeling passing through my body as I felt the heaviness of his body pressing down on mine. He finally moved, slowly at first, grinding against me as he kept himself pressed firmly inside. With a groan he quickened the pace to my eager moans. Just as I thought it couldn't get any more intimate, more incredible, Dean withdrew a little, starting to push harder, thrusting with a faster rhythm.

I wound my legs around him, there was pain there, it was all very new, but it was overshadowed by the steady pace he was now slipping in to, fast, powerful, feverish. I moved with him, matching his pace, breathless as he dropped his head down to my shoulder, his mouth hot on my skin as he groaned with every thrust. He moved to change the angle, a fresh new thrill running through my body as the grinding pressed against my clitoris and sent electrifying tremors all over me. I gasped, closing my eyes against the stars now bursting from my eyes. He was fired up, and I felt myself slipping into the warm oblivion of orgasm as he hit that spot inside of me. This was new, and completely overwhelming. Not nearly as sharp or intense as the previous, this orgasm crept up on me, starting slow and then building as wave after wave washed over me. I grabbed his shoulders, arching up and calling out his name as I slipped over the edge, shuddering under his body, inflamed, awakened. He looked up to kiss me, slowing a little in his movements, but still grinding gently against me.

As my breathing settled a little, feeling myself fall into the softness that only orgasm could bring, I felt him press against me hard, he seemed to kick into overdrive, upping the pace again, all the gentleness of before slipping away as his hunger set in, plunging into me. I was ready now to take the pounding, holding him close as he buried his face into my shoulder again, gasps escaping his lips as I felt a few more final thrusts. He cried out my name, groaning into my shoulder as the hotness spilled from him, deep inside of me. His body fell into mine, heavy and hard as it crushed me with a comforting feeling. He sank into me, breathing heavy. We lay this way for a while, until the weight started to impact my ability to breathe.

I pushed him over on to his back and he leaned back into the pillow, smiling lazily at me. He reached out a hand to brush along my arm as I leaned next to him on my side, looking at him with a happy smile. Dean reached out, grasping my head behind my neck and pulled me to him for a gentler, more tender kiss, before settling me in against his shoulder.

"Was that okay?" He asked, looking down at me, a slight concern in his eyes.

"Mmmm... it was well worth the wait." I said with a smile. He laughed, that soft melodic sound that fell from his lips too little these days. I resolved to be the one to make him laugh more often, Lord knows we needed it with our lives.

"Mmm.." He agreed, kissing the top of my head. He rolled me on to my back, leaning over me so he could trail his fingers along my side, searching my eyes for how I was feeling.

"Next time we'll take it slower," he promised, kissing along my collarbone and up my neck. "I just couldn't wait any longer."

I smiled up at him, taking in all the little looks he was giving me, the loving touches, the smile as brushed his fingers innocently along my skin.

"Dean, I feel like I've waited like a thousand years for this, don't worry. I wanted it as much as you did," I said reassuringly. He sighed a little in relief and nodded, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Just the same, I can do better," he said with a cheeky grin. I groaned at the thought, my body reacting with an excited twinge.

We were rudely startled out of our afterglow to the sound of Dean's phone again, I sighed. Dean groaned.

"God, does it never end?" He asked no one in particular, reaching for the phone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

The song for this chapter is Jason Derulo's _"The Other Side_". Love it!_  
_


	3. Library Kisses

**LIBRARY KISSES**

(From _Highway to Hell - Chapter 7)_

* * *

_**Ankeny, Iowa.  
****Library**_

**Beth's POV**

"As for wanting anyone else." Dean continued. "You're the _only _ray of light in this messed up freaked out existence we lead. How could you even think that I'd want some... Pollyanna, green cardigan wearing, wide-eyed sorority girl over you?"

I sighed, looking him in the eyes. "But the shape shifter..."

"_Lied!" _He finished the sentence forcefully, looking me in eyes. "It lied." He kissed my forehead before leaning his brow against mine, our noses touching. His lips softly brushed over mine. "You're all I want." He said, and we stood like this for a handful of moments.

"I know I don't say it enough." Dean said quietly.

"You say it enough." I answered back. "Without sounding all cliché... you say it best when you say nothing at all." He pulled back just a little and I saw the twitch of amusement in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" He said, swaying in closer, his hands going to my hips and pulling me into him. "Like this?" He asked, kissing me gently on the lips. I nodded.

"Mmhmmm." I murmured.

"And... like this?" He asked again, softly catching my lip in his teeth and giving a little nip before sliding his tongue in to find mine. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss, his hand coming up to run through my hair, holding my head firmly. I felt my knees go a little weak and wrapped my arms around him for support.

He growled a little urgently and pushed me back against the wall, leaning in to me, the kiss getting more heated. He'd slid his knee between my legs and was gently rubbing it against me, I broke the kiss and trailed small kisses along his jawline, to his neck where I nuzzled him, breathing in his scent, fighting to catch my breath as he nibbled at my earlobe.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Dean pulled away with a frustrated groan and turned, a smile on his face. One of the librarians, an old frigid looking thing with a tight bun and silver framed glasses stood at the end of the aisle giving us a disapproving look.

"Uh, hey, ma'am." Dean said, awkwardly, glancing at me as I tried to smooth out my hair, tucking it behind my ears.

"We were errr..." He grabbed one of the encyclopaedias off the shelf quickly. "Found it!" He declared triumphantly. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and pulled me past her like we were a pair of high school teenagers who had just been busted making out in the janitor's closet.

I shrugged at the woman who hadn't said a word, just looked at me as I passed. "Can you blame me?" I asked, with a grin. "Just look at him." I winked.

"Beth!" Dean said, feigning shock, and pulling me away by the hand. I think I saw the librarian smile before we were on our way back to Sam. _Maybe she's not so frigid after all _I thought to myself with a smile.


	4. Frustrated Kiss (flashback)

_At the same time, I wanna hug you__  
__I wanna wrap my hands around your neck__  
__You're an asshole but I love you__  
__And you make me so mad I ask myself__  
__Why I'm still here, or where could I go__  
__You're the only love I've ever known__  
__But I hate you, I really hate you,__  
__So much, I think it must be  
__True love, true love__  
__It must be true love__  
__Nothing else can break my heart like__  
__True love, true love,__  
__It must be true love__  
__No one else can break my heart like you_

* * *

**FRUSTRATED KISS**

**_(_From_ Highway to Hell - Chapter 16)_**

* * *

I sighed and bid Ewan good night and stormed ahead of Dean back toward the parking lot.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as we walked.

"What was what Dean?" I asked, angrily.

"The kiss... the... well, all of it! Do you know you've been gone all night?!" He said, moving in close to face me.

"It's called a _date _Dean! People have them you know! But I know you know, after all, you're allowed to go sleep with whoever you want, whenever you want! What about all the nights you don't come home?!" I kept walking and he had to hurry to keep up.

"Is that what this is about?!" Dean asked walking after me. I stopped and turned to face him.

"It's not _about _anything Dean! Except maybe your god damn double standards." I stared at him for a moment and then turned and walked away again.

"Come on Beth, you know I didn't mean it." Dean said, following me.

"Well what did you mean Dean?" I asked, turning to face him again, putting my hand on his chest. "Hmm?"

He paused, thinking. There was frustration in his eyes, but something more. _Was he jealous? _I opened my eyes wider and pushed the idea out of my head. _No, don't even go there. _

He looked at me a little longer, and I realised just how close we were, I went to pull away but he reached out to me, eyes meeting mine. I stared uncertainly at him. He brushed a finger along my cheek to my hairline. Looking into my eyes, his eyes changed and he looked at me with a hunger. He leaned down and caught my lips with his, and I found myself caught without breath. He pulled me in to him, changing the angle of his head to deepen the kiss.

I moaned, closing my eyes and leaning in to him, hands going up to slide around his neck, run up into his hair as I held his head. There was nothing around us, all I could feel was the urgency of his mouth on mine, the night had faded until it was just us, and the feel of his lips against mine, his hair under my hands. It felt right, and the angst that had been happening between us for the last year or more just disappeared in the moment.

Then he pulled away, his eyes flickering from desire to something else... resignation. I stepped back, emotions washed across his face as he fought with himself.

"Dean..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said, and I blinked. "We can't. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away from me, and I felt a dull ache rise to clutch at my heart.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **

* * *

_Song for this chapter is: True Love by Pink feat. Lily Allen_

_I love this song, it's not my idea of a perfect relationship, I've done the whole love/hate relationships and they're too tiring – love shouldn't hurt in my opinion. But this song did sound like how I picture Dean and Beth in their pre-relationship years._


	5. Promiscuous Girl on the dance floor

_Promiscuous girl_  
_Wherever you are_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And it's you that I want_

_Promiscuous boy_  
_You already know_  
_That I'm all yours_  
_What you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous girl_  
_You're teasing me_  
_You know what I want_  
_And I got what you need_

_Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_

* * *

**PROMISCUOUS GIRL ON THE DANCE FLOOR**

**(From _Highway To Hell - Chapter 18)_**

* * *

**Bar – New York State**

It wasn't often I got him up to dance, but when I did, he actually had some moves. Which was surprising given that I don't remember him ever acquiring any while we were growing up. Maybe it was just instinct.**  
**

Right now I was chatting up the DJ at the bar we were in, I was in the mood for some fun. I was wearing a sexy little halter top I'd found in the last town, it was red and matched my playful mood, I'd teamed it with tight-fitting black pants and matching red heels. Nelly Furtado had just released _Promiscuous _and while it wasn't the music we usually listened to, I found it fun and great to get my moves on to.

The DJ nodded at me, I finished up yet another one of my drinks for the night – I'd lost count how many, and turned to spy Dean at the bar, chatting up the bartender to get a few drinks on the house. As the strains of _Promiscuous _started to play I grinned at him and started to dance my way down the stage to the dance floor.

Dean watched with appreciation as I wove in among the other people dancing away, gyrating my hips to the funky beat, and waving him over. He refused, of course, shaking his head with a laugh and taking another drink of his beer. I rolled my eyes and raised my arms above my head, running my hands through my hair which was loose and falling down around my shoulders.

He swallowed and I laughed, spinning around to the music. A tall African-American guy moved in behind me, grabbing my hips in a drunken dance, and I giggled as we gyrated to the music, moving back and forth. Dean watched, amused, happy to let me have my fun. Until the second guy came up that was.

One guy, either side of me seemed to push him over the edge and he shook his head as I watched him, still dancing away. He shrugged out of his leather jacket, hanging it on the chair nearest him, revealing a simple blue button down shirt, it clung to him in all the right places and I eyed him off with a hunger that was taking me over.

He took another drink of his beer and fixed his gaze on me. I pulled away from the guys I'd been dancing with when I saw him making his way through the crowd to me. It was the chorus and he grabbed my hips, pulling me against him, singing to the song.

"_Promiscuous girl, you're teasin' me!" _I laughed and nodded. He leaned in to me with a grin, slowing our dance just a little so he could pull me close, grinding his body against mine as he moved behind me, sliding his hands around my waste, mouth coming in to trail a hot breath along my bare shoulders. I slid my arm up over my head and around his neck, holding him tightly to me, rocking into him to the beat, and he laughed, enjoying the closeness.

The next song was a little slower, and I was able to turn and wrap my arms around his neck, leaning in to nip at his neck and kiss my way up, seeking out his soft lips with a hunger that had been building for days. We kissed, moving to the music, and I lost myself in the moment, it was almost as if we we just two regular people, not a couple of messed up kids traipsing across the country hunting monsters.

"OK..." He said when the song ended. "That's your quota." He smiled, reminding me that while he would give in sometimes, dancing really wasn't his thing. I gave him a look that bordered on pure unadulterated lust, and pulled him over to the side of the bar. Guiding him to the chair he'd put his jacket on, I indicated he should sit down and then I climbed into his lap, facing and straddling him. It was a precarious balance, but it worked for now, I just wanted to feel him pressed against me, and also mark my territory for all the other women I'd noticed eyeing him off on the dance floor.

Dean certainly didn't seem to mind, a casual smile on his lips as he held me in place and returned my kisses eagerly. I was borderline dry humping him when he slowed the kisses and pulled slightly away. He didn't stop, but his eyes were on someone else, and I broke away to look around and see what had gotten his attention.

Sam had found us, and was now brooding over a newspaper a few tables over. I sighed and shook my head, going back to kissing Dean's neck, eliciting a few moans of encouragement from him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam roll his eyes at us and start waving us over. I groaned my unwillingness to move as I nipped at Dean's earlobe. He growled and held up an index finger to Sam indicating that the younger Winchester brother was just going to have to wait his turn. He showered me with a few more hot kisses, his hands sliding up my bare back into my hair, causing me to shiver.

"Mmm... Beth." He moaned.

"Uh-huh." I said, kissing his neck again, rocking slowly in his lap.

"I think we need our own room tonight." He said with a grin.

I laughed, "Already taken care of," I informed him and he chuckled, running his hands back down through my hair as he turned to kiss me again.

Sam cleared his throat behind me and sat down at the table with his articles.

"For god's sake guys, get a room!" He chided us. I sighed, and kissed Dean a couple more times, eyes telling him that there was plenty more where that had come from, before sliding down to the floor and turning to take a drink of Dean's beer. Dean shifted a little awkwardly in his chair and pulled his jacket across his lap, I threw him an apologetic look, but I didn't feel _that bad _about it. He grabbed the other beer on the table and took a long, hard swallow.

"I did..." I informed Sam with a wink, recalling his comment. "We just haven't made it there yet."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

_Song for the chapter is: Promiscuous - By Nelly Furtado  
_


	6. Dear Agony - Reconnection

_I have nothing left to give__  
__I have found the perfect end__  
__You were made to make it hurt__  
__Disappear into the dirt__  
__Carry me to heaven's arms__  
__Light the way and let me go__  
__Take the time to take my breath__  
__I will end where I began_

_And I will find the enemy within  
__Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin  
_

_Dear Agony  
__Just let go of me  
__Suffer slowly  
__Is this the way it's gotta be?__  
_

* * *

**DEAR AGONY - RECONNECTION**

******(From _All Hell Breaks Loose - Chapter 5)_**

* * *

**Motel Room**

Sam was still at the hospital, getting his broken wrist fixed up. Dean and I had come back to get the rest of our things.

I was pacing in the room, feeling antsy and anxious, all kinds of emotions coming to the surface in such a short amount of time.

Dean looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked and I stopped mid-stride to look at him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"What for?" He asked, coming to stand near me, hands on my arms and looking at me with worried eyes.

"The way I've been acting, for being... I don't know... hard to reach?" I brushed a tear out of my eye. "And for Dad..." I said with a shuddering sigh.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, frowning.

"Well you know, I just... so much happened while we were in the hospital and I'm tired Dean, and I can't hold it in any longer, it's killing me."

"Look," Dean said, leading me to the bed and sitting us at the end of it. "I know you've been thinking it – so have I. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. So did you. And like an hour later after I get better, Dad is dead and the colt is gone." I nodded.

"Dean..." I said, voice breaking, wanting to tell him so badly.

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there." He said, looking at me. I shook my head. "And I know you know more than you're telling me."

I glanced up at him, watery eyes and sadness showing through. I nodded slowly and he sighed, pulling me to him and holding me against his chest.

"I think the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad's dead because of me. That much I do know." Dean said, swallowing hard and pulling back to look me in the eyes again. I nodded slowly, and he sighed.

"It's not your fault Beth, whatever Dad did, it's not your fault." Dean said, looking at me concerned.

"I should have stopped it. I should have done something Dean." I whispered.

"You know better than anyone that there was no stopping Dad once he set his mind on something," Dean said, I bit my lip to stop it from trembling.

"Beth, you're the most important person in my life, you think I could be doing this, getting through any of this if you weren't here?" He looked at me and there was so much love in those eyes, love I didn't deserve.

Sadness flicked across them as he looked at me. "I never should have come back, Beth. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. I should have stayed dead." I was shaking my head frantically at him, tears running down my cheeks.

"Well then maybe we should both be dead, you know I can't explain how I'm here, maybe it was our time... I feel so... empty. Like there's this big hole inside of me and nothing is going to fill it, and you and me..." I grasped at his hands, closing my eyes. "...are we ever going to be ok again?"

He frowned, moving to kneel in front of me on the bed. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking up me.

"I just feel like … he's gone Dean, and I'm so selfish because instead of mourning him like I should be, I'm just happy that it's him and not you, because I don't know how I could go on without you, and it tears me up inside because _he was my Dad too, _and I love him, and..." Dean kissed me and it broke my rambling. It felt so achy, to have those lips on mine once more, kissing me softly, lovingly, as if all my sins were forgiven, when there was only a black pit of despair in my stomach.

He pushed me back on the bed, sliding up to beside me, left hand brushing the hair out of my eyes, his right hand trailed up under my top along my bare skin, drawing a shudder from me. Leaning into me his soft lips kissed along my jawline and moved down to my neck, I sighed and closed my eyes, revelling in the touch that we'd not really indulged in since John's death.

"It's ok to feel that Beth," he said quietly against my skin.

His hand moved under me to my lower back, pulling me into him a bit until we were pressed against each other, my arms coming up around his neck, and draping behind him as I moaned in response to his attentions.

With experienced hands he unhooked my bra, and then tugged at the back of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. I quickly discarded the bra, and in turn slid my hands under the shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. He groaned and quickly removed his t-shirt to join it, the warmth of his bare skin now under my palms as I slid them over his chest.

Dean pulled me with him to stand up, reaching out to hold my face between his hands as he caught my lower lip between his own lips, sucking on it before sliding his tongue in to caress mine. I moaned softly as I started to lose myself in the kiss.

He broke away, tears in his own eyes. He looked at me mournfully, and I realised we'd been fighting the same thing. Guilt. Guilt that we were happy to be alive. Guilt that we had survived, somehow, while our Dad was dead.

I nodded, fresh out of words, tears forming and he shook his head as if to tell me not to cry, leaning in to kiss me once more. This time it was a little more urgent, as if the months of grieving had left us with so much time to make up for.

Trailing my hands down I unhooked his belt, and pushed his pants, boxers and all down to the ground, suddenly I needed to just feel him, it had been so long that we'd been together like this. He met my urgency with his own groan, quickly discarding my own jeans, and then gasping when I took his cock in my hand, sliding my hand along it. He was already half way there, and he shuddered at my touch.

"God I've missed you," He said, sliding his hands around to my butt, pulling me closely against him, I dropped my hand and pressed my thigh against his groin, his arousal pressing against my hip as I slowly rubbed against it.

"I need you Dean." I whispered, kissing him again, urgent, desperate. He picked up the pace, kissing me deeper, longer, and I felt the ache in my heart start to melt.

I pulled him back down on the bed with me and he positioned himself over me, reaching a hand down to stroke between my legs, finding that hard nob and dragging his finger across it. I arched up with a groan, grinding against his hand, closing my eyes and throwing my head back.

"God Dean..." I moaned. He was watching me, hesitant for a moment, and I looked at him. He looked as vulnerable as I felt and I reached for him, pulling him down to me so that he was lying along my body, he supported himself, but there was still the weight of him pressing against me, hot and turned on.

"I need to feel us Dean, I need to know we're still alive." I said, looking at him and he pressed his forehead against mine, nodding slightly. He slid a hand between my legs, forcing them open, I felt him hover over me and then press inside with his hard arousal, I groaned as I felt him sink deep. When he was all the way in, I wrapped my legs around his waist, arching up to meet his rocking.

He thrust into me with long, slow movements, I moaned with each apex and looked up at him. His eyes were dark with desire. I pushed him on to his back, keeping him inside of me as we rolled in one smooth motion. He groaned, looking up at me as I took control, sitting back, running my hands along his firm chest. I leaned down and took a nipple in between my lips, teasing it with my tongue and then biting softly but firmly drawing a shuddering breath followed by a guttural moan.

I started to rock against him, a little faster as we lost ourselves in the moment. As I started to peak, he sat up forcing me to shift in order to keep him inside me, wrapping my legs around his waist, sitting in his lap, feeling him fully ensconced inside. It was a new feeling, so intimate, and felt amazing.

Looking deep into his eyes I saw all the hurt and pain he'd been feeling trapped inside there. I felt the tears flow as I rocked into him, it was slow, agonising, and the most incredible feeling of closeness. He seemed to know how much I needed it.

"I need you," he whispered, that was all I wanted to hear and he was kissing my tears away as they flowed.

I shivered as his hands softly trailed down to my buttocks, splaying one hand across the small of my back and holding me firmly against him as he moved me against him, guiding me in small almost circular movements. The closeness caused everything to be heightened, I moved just slightly back and forth in his lap, my breasts pressed to his chest, nipples tightening and brushing against him.

My mouth I trailed just over his lips, letting him listen to the small gasps of pleasure as each rock shot a wave of pleasure through my body. He watched me, eyes dilated, hungry, a small smile touching his lips as he saw just how turned on I was, how close I was to falling over the edge.

A few more thrusts and he slid a hand down between us, applying just a little pressure against my clit as he kept the rhythmic, slow rocking between us. Each little movement caused me to groan, gasping in pleasure. When I thought I couldn't bare it any longer I started to buck a little harder against him.

I pulled him closer to me, feeling his body pressed along mine, his mouth buried in my neck. He picked up on the urgency and using the hand at my back, thrust up into me, pulling me down simultaneously. He pushed up with a little more desperation, moaning into my shoulder. I felt waves of ecstasy start to wash over me, as he helped me rock. I tried to pull back, to ride them but he kept me tightly against him. It seemed to intensify the whole thing.

He was so far inside me, pushed up against that spot that only he knew how and where to access, and I shuddered, my whole body trembling as a warmth travelled from my groin and out. I cried out, with short erratic breaths, starting to throw my head back. He tangled his free hand in my hair, holding my head, forcing me to look into his eyes, watching as I trembled and tried to catch my breath.

When I stopped shuddering he kissed me, long and slow, with a tenderness that belied the feel of him pulsing inside of me. He shifted me off him, lifting me effortlessly to the bed, back against the mattress. Positioned on top he slid back into me, thrusting with a fast, rhythmic motion. He was close, pushing deeper, groaning with each thrust. Then with a hard, jerking motion he spilled inside me, collapsing into my arms with a groan, still moving slowly against me until the throbbing stopped.

We lay this way for a moment, his mouth pressed into my shoulder as he fought to steady his breathing. I fought the tears but they were back and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly, burying my face in his neck and letting them silently fall.

He pulled back, a concerned look on his face."What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said, shaking my head, wiping away the tears from my face. He looked as if he didn't believe me and I smiled.

"I love you so much," I whispered, looking up at him. He softened at that, relaxing.

"You're a shmuck," he whispered with a little laugh. He kissed me lightly, just the barest of touches as his lips brushed against mine.

"I love you too Beth. I always have." He said quietly.

Maybe it was enough. Somehow maybe it was enough to get us through the guilt, to get us past the despair, to start building a life together again where we could allow ourselves to feel again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

This chapter's song is _Dear Agony _by Breaking Benjamin


	7. Houses of the Holy

**_AN:_ **One of my favourite scenes :) It's not overly smutty I guess, but it's a lovely moment between the two of them :)

_Spend all your time waiting  
__for that second chance  
__for a break that would make it okay  
__there's always some reason  
__to feel not good enough  
__and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction__**  
**__oh beautiful release__**  
**__memories seep from my veins__**  
**__let me be empty__**  
**__and weightless and maybe__**  
**__I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of the angel__**  
**__fly away from here__**  
**__from this dark cold hotel room__**  
**__and the endlessness that you fear__**  
**__you are pulled from the wreckage__**  
**__of your silent reverie__**  
**__you're in the arms of the angel__**  
**__may you find some comfort here_

* * *

**HOUSES OF THE HOLY  
**

**_From: All Hell Breaks Loose - Chapter 14_  
**

* * *

**Motel Room**

When I got to the motel room I opened the door to find Dean on the bed, it was vibrating and he was listening to music on the new phone I had set up for him. I'd downloaded all the greatest 80s rock on there and he was excited with about his new toy. John and Dean had never been one for using the latest technology, even I wasn't much for GPS units, but I loved my phone and all its music. Dean had also discovered the vibrating _Magic Fingers _attachment to the bed, and had been using it since we arrived.

I smiled, watching him, he was completely oblivious to the fact that I had opened the door. There was a screen that partially blocked the doorway – it had silhouetted tiles of a woman in a sexy pose staggered in line with blank spaces. I could see him through the empty spaces. Dean's face was blissed out as he vibrated away, letting the bed soothe, or perhaps excite, his tired muscles. I stepped around the screen and dropped my bag on the table nearby.

"Hey," I said to him, but he didn't hear me. I grinned and shrugged out of my jacket, it joined the bag. Dean's eyes were closed as he air drummed to the beat on his phone, and I chewed on my lip thoughtfully as I watched him. I slipped out of my shoes and walked over to the end of the bed, leaning down and running my hands in a long stroke from his ankles, up over his knees and across his thighs.

Dean jumped with a little shout, looking around furtively at the touch. Seeing me leaning over his legs at the end of the bed he relaxed, slumping back into the pillow, a grin on his face.

"Hey. You gotta try this. I mean there really is magic in the _Magic Fingers." _He said cheekily to me. I licked my lips, thinking about his own magic fingers and crawled forward until I was hovering over his chest. He ran his hands up over my hips and smiled at me, sitting up slightly to kiss me, lingering and gentle. I groaned, not liking how I was going to have burst his bubble and get all serious on him.

I pulled away and slipped off the bed, crossing the room to slide the chain on the door. Dean looked surprised at me, but then he nodded with a grin, pulling the earphones out of his ears and tossing his phone on to Sam's bed.

"I like where your head is at," he said with a smile.

"Can we talk?" I asked, biting my lip and looking back at him. The smile fell from Dean's face, quickly replaced by a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up and forgetting about the vibrating bed underneath him.

"Nothing," I said, all sorts of thoughts running through my head. _How to start this conversation? _I sighed. _Just start it, however! _

"Doesn't look like nothing," Dean commented, his expression remaining unchanged. He waved me over and sat back on the bed, waiting for me to join him. I dragged my feet a little, but eventually made it to the bed, climbing on with him. He guided me in against his chest and I lay my head over his heart, listening to the steady thumping under my ear.

"Spill," he ordered and I took a deep breath.

"Just thinking about the whole shifter thing and you being on lock-down because of it." I said quietly, not really sure where I was going with it. The bed was still vibrating under us, working it's magic, and I started to get distracted by the proximity of Dean's body, his firm hard abs under my hand. I pulled my hand away as if I had been holding it against hot coals, trying to gather my thoughts. "We've never had to lay this low before..." I said.

"Mhmm?" Dean murmured into my hair, softly running his hand along my arm causing goosebumps to stand up. I groaned inwardly, and then looked up to kiss him on the lips.

"Well," I started again, "this might be something we have to do permanently soon..." I commented, sighing softly as Dean's mouth brushed along my collarbone, he was distracted, tugging at the neckline of the shirt I was wearing, trying to get at more skin.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and I blinked finding it hard to focus on the question. My hand was resting over his abs again. Almost unconsciously I found my hand slide its way under his shirt, brushing against his skin, eliciting a short gasp from him. With the intake of breath I leaned up to look at him.

"We need to talk..." I said, my words cut short as his lips claimed mine in a hungry kiss. He pushed me down against the mattress, leaning over me as his tongue met mine in a slow, lingering tango.

"You said that already," he said a little breathlessly, pulling away to look into my eyes. My whole body was alert with the vibrations underneath me heightening all my senses. I took a breath and bit my lip to try and focus my attention back on the conversation.

"About the baby." I said to him, and he subconsciously reached down to brush his hand over my stomach, a tiny smile reaching his eyes. His tantalising strokes grew a little firmer, less teasing and more in the region of tender massage. I swallowed, looking into his eyes. The bed came to a shuddering halt, bringing me back to my senses.

"What are we going to do when it's born?" I asked, scared to think about the answer, what it might mean for us. Would we give up hunting? How could we not? How would Dean cope with a decision like that? Would he make that decision? Or would he leave me with the baby and go off into danger without me?

"Hey," he said, seeing the conflict in my eyes, his own eyes softening and showing unabashed love for me. "Hey..." he whispered, kissing my eyes as tears welled up in them. "Don't worry, ok? Don't cry, I promise you we'll figure it out," he said gently. I nodded silently, not trusting my voice.

I gnawed on my lower lip, these thoughts running like a freight train through my mind. Dean watched silently, concern in his eyes. For what seemed an eternity we just looked at each other, and I fed him all my fears in that look, all my secret terrors that maybe this was just too much of a change in our lives for us to cope with.

Dean pulled back and I startled, feeling as if he was retreating from me, and I knew, I knew that I'd finally done it, I'd finally pushed him so far that he was going to leave me. I turned my head to the side and let out a shuddering sob. Instead of moving away, he lay next to me, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I would never leave you," he said to me as if he'd read my mind. I stared at him. I wanted to believe it, but something in my head was screaming at me, _of course he'll leave you, everyone else in your life did when it got too hard to be around you! _He frowned when I didn't answer him, fresh tears coming into my eyes. "Beth," he said firmly, looking at me, catching my gaze with his own. He watched me, sliding his hand under my shirt and pushing it up to bare my stomach.

Quietly, slowly he brought his lips down to kiss it, to nuzzle the skin, I drew in a shaky breath, watching him as he revealed a side I'd never seen before. He lay his head against my stomach, against the child that was ours, and he looked up at me. "I would never leave you," he repeated quietly and this time I saw the truth there, the promise. I nodded through tears at him, reaching down to touch his face, smiling.

"We'll figure it out ok?" He said finally, I nodded again, closing my eyes with relief and taking a deep breath.

Seeing me relax, Dean pulled up and slid in next to me once more, kissing along my collarbone like he had before. He held up an almost empty roll of quarters and raised his eyebrows, I laughed at him, he was such a big kid. Just like that he had moved from vulnerable and comforting to frisky and incorrigible. Without waiting for a yea or nay, he rolled over to put a few quarters in the coin slot of the bed, it kicked in again, vibrating away.

Dean rolled back to slide his hand around my waist, pulling me into him and kissing along my neck. I groaned, letting the magic of the bed melt away the tension in my body, letting my fears fall from my mind, I was here with Dean and I pulled myself back into the moment. I smiled, feeling completely and utterly turned on by the circling hand at the small of my back.

"So, who has the better magic fingers? You or the bed?" I asked huskily and he chuckled into my neck, nipping at my earlobe a second later. He took the directive well, and I shivered as he pulled at the elastic waist of my pants, slipping his hand in between my legs.

"Hmmm, let's find out?" He said with a little grin. A hot flush ran the length of my body as he touched my centre, moving easily and knowingly to where I liked it most. He teased me through the cotton of my panties until I was growling at him, almost panting from the electric feeling he was sending through me.

"Dean..." I groaned at him, nuzzling his neck and rocking against his hand. He looked innocently at me, raising an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes at him. With a cheeky grin he plunged his finger behind the fabric, sliding it in against me. I gasped, losing my breath at the sudden shockwave I was riding. He deftly explored me, circling, teasing before stroking in just the right place, over and over until I threw my head back in urgency, moaning and gasping at the same time.

I felt the familiar sensation of warmth start to wash over me and I clutched at his arm, my nails digging in, letting him know without so many words just how close I was. He changed the angle with his finger, drawing it out, slower and I nearly cried it was so agonising.

"Jesus Christ Dean!" I managed to get out, groaning and holding my breath. He chuckled and then resumed his ministrations, bringing me to that heightened state again. I clung to him, riding the wave as he brought me over the edge, gasping for breath, shuddering with pleasure.

When I stopped moving he slipped his hand back out of my pants and pulled me in close, kissing lazily along my jawline to my lips, brushing soft lips across mine. I smiled into the kiss, and parted his lips with my tongue, exploring him, drinking from him. Our lips locked in a heated exchange, and he let out a guttural moan pulling me toward him, sliding my leg between his to rub against his groin.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

The song for this chapter is: "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan  
It is so totally appropriate for all these guys - they all struggling in one way or another with needing to be saved, to be a hero, to fight back the darkness


	8. Run To Me

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ A short one, set directly after '_Roadkill' _  
_

* * *

**RUN TO ME**

_**From: All Hell Breaks Loose - Chapter 18**_

* * *

_I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when you're blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
Even if you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me._

Rain was falling against the window with a fierce patter, the downpour bringing the world outside to a standstill. We would be here for a few days while this passed, the bridge was washed out and there was nowhere to go. The bed and breakfast room was cheerful; crisp whites and yellows brightening up the dull afternoon.

I sighed softly at the playful touch of Dean's kisses against my skin. We had locked ourselves away as soon as we arrived, and now I sat in his lap on the Queen Anne couch, a quilt pulled around our naked bodies. For the last hour we'd done nothing more than touch each other like children discovering pleasure for the first time, I shivered as his fingertips danced along my shoulder blade, dragging so softly it was almost unbearable.

Dean handled me like a startled rabbit, as if I might up and run at any moment. Several times I fought down the urge to back out, to retreat to the safety of the inner turmoil and darkness, instead of stepping into this new unknown world. He licked along my collar bone in a long singular stroke, following with a soft, lingering breath which had my skin standing up in goose-bumps. I gasped at the sensitivity and felt the hot wet readiness trickle between my legs; he lured me in with a gentleness I hadn't experienced in a very long time, time constraints and pure lust usually driving us at a faster pace.

Splaying his hand across my stomach, I felt hot fingers dip lower, tentatively exploring, seeking permission and I moaned into his kisses, pushing his hand to the centre of me, his fingers finding that hot pool of liquid ready and waiting. He groaned, slipping a finger along my clit and I arched against his hand, quivering.

I shifted as he slowly dragged an index finger along me, moving to straddle him, sliding over his hard and pressing need below me. I sat a little back, not ready, my breath catching in my throat with a small sob. Dean patiently pulled me in to him, kissing along my breasts, and up to my neck, nuzzling just under my earlobe. He breathed into my skin and I matched his soft sighs, as if he were breathing for the two of us.

I rode upon the delicious wave of kisses as he ran his hands into my hair, massaging my scalp and then taking fistfuls of my thick dark hair and tugging on it, the pure sensory overload from our bodies pressed together coupled with the firmness of his hands was lulling me into a cocoon, and I just wanted to feel him inside me, filling me up in every way. He was a part of me that I'd denied for too long. Another short sob escaped my lips as I forlornly thought about how I'd pushed him away when I lost Patrick, and it was as if for the last month and a half I'd been walking around missing a limb, thinking it was still there, like a phantom.

Dean claimed my lips, kissing away the sob and murmured comfortingly while he held my head in place; I shuddered at the feeling of his fingers entangled in my hair, the certainty of his hands pushing back against my arching. I tentatively dragged my wetness along his arousal, hearing his sharp intake of breath catch in his throat. I hesitated and bit my lip, trying to match the pain I knew I was going to feel.

His eyes bled to concern as he watched me reach that decision, I felt like it was my first time all over again. Gently I lowered myself over his familiar pulsing shaft. I held my breath, watching Dean's expression turn hungry as I gripped him, then inched my way down his entire length with a sigh. The pain I was expecting never came, I gave a couple of tentative rocks, arching at the feel of him stretching me, opening me up. It drew sobs of relief from my lips, and mistaking it for something else Dean reached to hold my face, peering into my eyes.

"You want to stop?" He said softly and I shook my head. Dean grinned at me. "Thank god for that," he groaned, claiming my lips hungrily.

Sliding his hands under my buttocks, Dean lifted us off the couch, walking to the bed where he laid us on the soft downy comforter. His full weight blanketed me, and I moaned at the completeness of having him locked against me, arching to meet his hips. He drove into me ever so slowly, keeping himself fully sheathed inside and allowing the friction of our bodies to drive us to a bursting point, like a geyser about to blow.

My breath hitched in short, startled bursts as he drove himself into me in long, torturous strokes, going so deep. He hovered his mouth over mine and whispered "I love you," and I felt tears trail from my eyes. He never said that, not like this, I could count the times he'd said those exact words to me on one hand. I was speechless, arching my body in response.

Our kisses became urgent, his breaking away to slide along my body as he sucked at the skin above my breasts, across my collar bone to my shoulder, groaning as his body started to shudder. "Unh, Dean..." I whispered, raking my nails along his contoured back and up his neck where I buried my fingers in his short hair, clasping him to me. He groaned loudly into my shoulder, biting down, pushing my senses into overload.

I arched urgently to meet his body, my breath quickening, and I felt his body start to quiver in long, rolling waves above me, carrying me with him. It didn't happen all the time, finding our peak together, but when it did it was like watching the flames of a fire catch, consuming the kindling and flaring to a searing heat. Our breaths locked in unison and I gasped for air as the tremors passed from him to me. I heard him cry out with a primal release meeting my own moans, collapsing heavily into me as I felt the flames of my own orgasm consume me.

Melting into the bed I pulled him close, the sheer joy that flooded through me brought a laugh to my throat and it fell from me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine for a slow exhausted kiss. We were us again, and I could feel; not only the darkness, the anger, the despair. I was feeling all the other emotions again too. I lay there, seeing them reflected in Dean's eyes. I felt loved. Happy. Whole. I was home.

Dean watched me with a silly grin on his face and it made me smile. He always made me smile. Then he kissed me again languidly, his fingers tracing soft, interlocking circles down my body as he turned me to my side, his entire body pressed along the length of me. I giggled when I felt the blood return to his member, thinking about the first time I'd ever felt that hardness against my back.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked me, and I turned to face him with a silly grin of my own.

"Just thinking about Philadelphia, and that morning..." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Ahhh," Dean said, recalling it with a cheeky grin, licking his lips. He started to kiss along my shoulder again, and chuckled himself. "God you looked terrible with blonde hair," he said and I laughed. It was so true.

"You want to know what I wanted to do to you that morning?" He asked and I licked my lips and nodded. He moaned a little as he kissed me slowly, then pulled back with another hungry look. "Strap yourself in then, we're gonna be here a while..." I groaned at the thought, eager and willing. My body was going to hurt in the morning, but it was so going to be worth it. We had nowhere else we had to be, and there was no where else I'd rather be than here.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Song for this chapter is: _Run to Me _by Nick Lachey. I just realised it should have been the song for the last chapter (but I forgot about it!) However it's fairly interchangable because this is just the most amazing song in my opinion. It so captures Dean's love for Beth. _And when you're blinded by this jaded world, I'll be your eyes. Even if you fall,I won't let you break. _Argh! Beautiful song!

* * *

Just curious those who are following the X-Files - do you want the little romantic moments (kisses etc.) in here too? (I've skipped over a couple of little moments, like from the ultrasound and Impala sex later because they weren't overly smutty, but they were still cute. Send me a PM or review and let me know. I'm happy to do it either way.


	9. Hollywood Babylon

_I'm so addicted to_  
_All the things you do_  
_When you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_All the sounds you make_  
_With every breath you take_  
_It's unlike anything_  
_When you're loving me_

* * *

**HOLLYWOOD BABYLON  
(approx. 4.5 years ago – 2-3 months after Dean & Beth get serious  
2 weeks after _Route 666 _from _Highway to Hell_  
**

**__****From: _All Hell Breaks Loose - Chapter 20_**

* * *

Dean followed me into the bedroom and as soon as the door closed he was undressing me, kissing along my shoulder. I moaned a little at the distraction and ran my hand up into his hair, leaning back into him.

"Shhhh," Dean said into my neck, "Don't want to give Jefferson a free show," he whispered into my ear. I would have laughed if it weren't so frustrating at the same time. I just wanted to enjoy this time with Dean alone and here we were _again, _having to watch ourselves, but at least we had closed doors to hide behind this time. I suppose I could deal with that.

Dean was running his hands along my breasts, he squeezed a nipple through the fabric of my dress and I gasped at the electric thrill it sent through my body. _Just when had this man gotten so good with his hands?_ I bit my lip and retracted the mental question. I didn't want to know, just enjoy the ride.

He seemed to be doing his best to make me moan loudly and I pulled away with a cheeky grin, turning to face him. Grabbing the waistband of his pants I pulled him over to the bed, and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the ground. He was only standing at half-mast and I grinned, _perfect._

Dean's eyes were curious as I pushed him to the mattress, straddling him across his lap as his legs dangled off the bed. I took my time, hands running along his hard abs, tracing the lines there. I removed his t-shirt and sat back to admire the Adonis before me. I didn't get to do this much either, kind of hard to when John was always around. Whatever little pleasures we did find were often in the dark, under the covers, hidden in the wee hours of the early morning. This was a welcome change.

The lights were too much, so I got up to dim them, using the switch by the door. Dean lay on the bed watching me silently. Hungry eyes following my every move. I slipped out of the dress I'd worn to dinner, letting it fall to the ground, knowing just how good my lingerie set looked, especially in the dim lighting which made everyone look better. He took in a sharp breath and I saw his interest pique before me, coming to attention.

I grinned and prowled over to the bed, resuming my position over him. I trailed hot kisses along his neck and down his chest, taking a nipple in my mouth and clamping down on it softly. Dean gasped and arched his back against my mouth, his head rolling back into the mattress. I grinned, that was exactly the reaction I had been looking for.

"Shhhh," I whispered up to him, teasing him with his own words from earlier. He groaned again but this time a little quieter.

I trailed my tongue along his side, tasting the soft skin that I loved to run my hands along. Tonight I explored the same area with my lips and tongue, nipping and leaving kisses as I slipped lower and lower on his body. Dean looked up at me when he realised where I was heading, his hazel eyes were dark from unspoken desire. I smiled innocently at him and then blew a soft breath along his shaft, it twitched from the incredibly light sensation and Dean laid his head back with another small groan.

Encouraged, I settled in between his legs, running my hands along his thighs as I experimentally traced along his shaft with more light blowing. This was one thing I did have some idea about doing, although it had been a long time since I'd played around with my old teenage boyfriend Travis. My father would have killed me if he'd known what we got up to in the old town movie theatre when no one else was watching. Now I was just glad that I wasn't completely new to any of this.

Dean was watching me again, and I grinned up at him as I licked along his shaft from base to tip in one long drawn out motion. When I reached the top I swirled my tongue around the tip, before dropping to the base again and repeating the movement. Dean looked as if he'd stopped breathing, his arms lying beside him as he fought not to cry out from the sheer pleasure. I'd never done this to him before.

Slipping his tip into my mouth, I focused on it for a moment, swirling my tongue around, and massaging the shaft with my lips. Dean gasped again, his hands bunching in the sheets as he arched involuntarily at the touch. I slid him further into my mouth, slowly and carefully so as to avoid a gag reflex. When I hit the base of him with my lips I sucked on him a couple of times like a lollypop, this got an audible moan out of him, and he bucked against me.

My hands I trailed up along his abs, just loving the feel of him pushing up against me as I went to work, moving along his shaft, sliding him in and out, my lips I kept firmly around him, dragging them along the soft, engorged skin. I swirled my tongue around his tip whenever I reached the top, then slid back down and sucked, gliding up again, another flip of the tongue, only to repeat with a hard suck.

The movement was rhythmic and deliberate, I looked up to see Dean's eyes were clenched shut and his face was buried to the side in a pillow. He was breathing heavy and thrusting against my hands, trying not to jerk up whenever I got to the suck. He was trying so hard not to force the issue and just let me have control.

As his breathing reached an erratic point, I changed it up a little; this time when I slid down I took one of his balls into my mouth with an extremely gentle care.

"Oh God," Dean groaned, pulling a pillow over his head and moaning again. I grinned to myself and sucked it as if it might melt in my mouth if I worked too long. I moved to the other one, giving it equal treatment, they started to tighten with the excitement and it was enough for me to move back to my original attentions.

Dean's breathing had slowed a bit; I took it as a challenge. Running my tongue the length of his shaft, I once more slid my mouth over his tip, circling my tongue around the glans, and gently massaging it with my lips. Dean was moaning into the pillow again, it muffled his cries a little but not entirely.

As his breathing grew more and more erratic, I felt my own excitement start to trickle down my legs, and I moaned as I pulled him all the way into my mouth. My hands found themselves trailing down his stomach and under his buttocks, holding him to me as I sucked him fully. I swallowed once, my throat and mouth constricting around his shaft and Dean bucked, his hands coming back to clutch at the sheets, eyes on me again.

I didn't like to be watched, so I flipped my tongue around his shaft a few times, keeping him inside my mouth while I did. The movement threw him into another convulsion which saw Dean's head roll back against the bed, his knuckles white from the strain of not calling out his excitement. Feeling a little less self-conscious, I could now begin the final stage of bringing him to his finale.

Right now it was more about consistent, rhythmic movement, and I listened to his sharp intakes of breath, using his body movements to gauge the pace. Slowly at first I slid him in and out of my mouth, the same long trailing tongue and lips combination bringing a startled breath from him as he got higher and higher. As his breathing quickened, coupled with little sighs, so did my pace and I drew him into me, bit by bit, moment by moment.

His hips started to jerk under me, and I heard a soft hitch in his breath, short gasps coming as suddenly his hands buried in my hair, holding my head in place. I froze, unsure about what he wanted and he relaxed his hold on me realising I had startled. He didn't remove his hands, but I had movement of my head again. "Oh Beth, don't stop," he moaned, and I resumed my pace. It wasn't long until he was quivering under my touch.

When he reached his peak, he let out a long low groan, and thrust his hips up at me a little, I pulled him all the way in, letting my throat constrict around him as I swallowed and sucked on his entire erection. He convulsed underneath me, jerking up and I felt his release come, pumping into me. I swallowed, pushing him further into my mouth, as far as I could bear without gagging. He clutched at my hair and it felt wildly erotic to feel his hands on me like that, holding me to him.

He moaned, softly this time, falling lifeless back on the bed. I felt him soften in my mouth and gave another quick little suck earning a groan of protest from Dean. Grinning I slipped him out of my mouth and kissed along his thighs, up over his abs to his heaving chest where I splayed my hands and gently massaged the skin. I buried my nose into the crook of his neck, lying at his side, feeling the heat pulsing from his body. He rolled into me a little, pulling me close.

"That... was amazing," he murmured into my hair and it brought a smile to my face. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?" He asked suddenly, a slightly jealous tone underlying the comment.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me as if seeing a new facet to me he hadn't seen before. "Well, you know, like I said. I've had boyfriends in the past you know." I said to him, and his eyes darkened with the jealousy. I giggled at the thought of Dean Winchester, sex god who had slept with more than his fair share of girls getting jealous over me and my little list.

"I'm joking," I said, to save his manhood. "Girls magazines and romance novels can be incredibly descriptive, and give lots of good tips... I'm a fast learner," I said with a grin. He seemed to like this answer and rolled me, pinning me to the mattress with a long, lingering kiss.

"Your turn," he said with a cheeky grin, starting to kiss along my neck. I moaned and pulled the pillow over my head. I'd just spent ages torturing him, I knew from experience that I could look forward to the same from him. I groaned before he'd even reached my stomach with his kisses. Oh this was going to be sheer torture, and I knew it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Song for this chapter is: _Addicted _by Saving Abel


	10. Folsom Prison Blues

_I ain't looking for trouble but it's looking for me_**_  
_**_The law of the jungle is protecting me_**_  
_**_Lose sleep man stay out of your bed_**_  
_**_You might wind up in jail if you lose your head__In death I might find_**_  
_**_True peace of mind_**_  
_**_But while I'm alive_**_  
_**_Free choice is mine_**_  
_**_It's either: Dead, Jail or Rock'n'Roll_

* * *

**FOLSOM PRISON BLUES**

**From: _All Hell Breaks Loose - Chapter 22_**

* * *

**_Arkansas Museum of Anthropology  
_****Beth's POV**

I pulled the Impala up in front of the museum and cut the engine, glancing over at Dean who had an excited look in his eyes. He got out of the car and stared at the building across from us.

"Just for the record," Sam said, getting out of the car, "I hate this plan guys." I chewed on my lower lip, agreeing with him, but I wasn't going to say it. Unfortunately this was how the job went sometimes. Dean saw the hesitation on my face and came around to pull me into a hug.

"Yeah, I got it the first ten times you said it," he said to Sam sharply, then looking at me with a lot more care than he'd given Sam.

"It'll be ok," Dean promised, and I sighed.

"Yeah I know. I just don't like the idea of being separated from you both, anything could go wrong," I said.

"If it were for any other reason...you think I want to leave you out here?" Dean asked me, a slight frown creasing his brow, his eyes were just as conflicted as mine. Damn John and the damn work ethic that he drilled into us. I sighed, he was right; it still didn't mean I was happy about it.

"Yeah I know," I said, "Just... be careful, I have a bad feeling about this."

Dean leaned down and kissed me, tentatively at first and then he leaned into it, pushing me back against the Impala. I felt his hand brush under my chin, and it sent shivers down my body. He kissed me at length, and I felt myself yield, melting under his touch. Sam cleared his throat and we ignored him. I ran my hands up into Dean's hair, pulling him in closer to me, my teeth catching his top lip and tugging at it gently before running my tongue along it. I pulled away with a happy sigh.

"Damn, should have got our own room last night instead of planning this ridiculous move," Dean said a little breathlessly, I chuckled and nodded. Sam was staring at us, rolling his eyes. Dean shrugged in his direction.

* * *

**_Interrogation Room_**

**_Several Days Later_**

**Beth's POV**

I'd already been working on getting some face-to-face time with my 'client' when I got the call from Dean. The fact that he'd been injured in a fight gave me a little more leverage and Deacon had pulled some strings to get us an interrogation room instead of the usual glass window and phones to talk through.

Dean was already in the room when I walked in and shut the door behind me. I looked nervously at the security camera and then saw the light blink off. Deacon had taken care of the surveillance in the room too. Perfect.

"Hey," Dean said to me, turning around and I noticed a big graze along the left side of his face. I grimaced, walking over to tentatively touch it, making some sympathetic noises.

"Oooh that looks like it hurts," I said, he flinched a little when I touched it, and nodded.

"I'll live, how are you?" He asked me, turning those hazel eyes to me, hands coming up to hold me at the waist and as he looked me over.

I smiled at him. I figured if he could handle whatever was going on in here; my little emotional issues were nothing to deal with. "I'm fine." I said to him, running my hands down the front of his chest. "I miss you."

"Yeah, me too," Dean said with a sigh.

"So what did you need me for?" I asked, curious.

"Oh darlin', that is a loaded question that's going to take _hours _to answer," he said with a smirk and it made me laugh.

"Oh really? _Hours _huh?" I said with a grin, slipping my hands behind him and pulling him into a hug. He leaned down and brushed his lips along mine with a soft sigh.

"Mhmmm," he murmured. His kisses turned urgent and I wound my arms up around his neck, moaning lightly as he tugged at my shirt, pulling it out of the waistband where I'd had it neatly tucked, running his hands up under it across my bare skin.

"Dean..." I said, gasping as I felt him pressed up against me, his hot lips starting to work their way along my collarbone and up my neck. "Dean, you wanted me to do something for you?" I asked a little breathlessly.

He nodded, still kissing me and I started to unbutton his jumpsuit, running my own hands down his firm chest.

"Yeah, uh, I need you to go find out where some nurse is buried," he said, before claiming my lips again. His hand snaked its way along my thigh, riding my skirt up so he could slide his hand along my inner thigh. I groaned into his kisses and pulled away, gasping at the sudden contact.

"What nurse?" I asked, pulling the jumpsuit down over his shoulders, and sliding my hands up under his t-shirt, dragging my nails lightly along his back.

He moaned and swallowed hard, looking at me for a brief moment. "Glockner. She used to work here." He lifted me up on to the table, his hands spreading my legs a little so he could trail his fingers along my thighs. He resumed his kisses along my jawline and then started to suck and kiss at my neck, his hand moving deeper and brushing along my already inflamed and aching centre.

I struggled to concentrate. "We need to salt and burn her, otherwise we'll be staying in here, until we figure out what to do about it," Dean said and I groaned as he stroked a finger along me. I reached down and found him hard underneath what was left of his clothing.

I pushed his jumpsuit open just a little more, sliding my hand down into his pants, grasping his shaft and stroking its length, I was rewarded with a sharp groan from Dean and a little bite on the neck. "Are you nuts? Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you're in?" I asked him.

"I have a vague notion," he said, spreading my legs a little further apart and slipping a finger inside of me, pushing my panties to the side. I groaned, arching my back to him a little.

"Good, so let's forget about this idea of staying in here, you're leaving, tonight." I said, I'd already spoken to Sam about it, I knew he'd phoned Deacon. I squeezed his shaft a little, making my point.

"Beth..." He groaned with a warning tone to it. He was kissing me along my shoulders, his fingers working their magic down below, I found it really hard to focus on what I was supposed to be arguing with him about, but then, I guess that was the point. He dropped his jumpsuit the rest of the way and freed his arousal, pushing it in against me. I gasped as I felt him rub up against me.

"Dean, we have work to do..." I said to him, not really listening to my own words. He nodded and pulled at my legs, sliding me toward him. I gasped as I felt him work his way into me, groaning at the feeling of him filling me. "We don't have much time," I breathed into his ear, starting to kiss along his neck as he pulled me to him, hands coming up under my buttocks.

He lifted me and started to kiss my lips as we spun back toward the wall, hitting it with a bit of an urgent crash. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I gasped with each thrust while he kept us pinned to the wall, a hand coming around to apply some pressure to my clit as he worked his way in and out of me. I gasped, biting down on his neck, clinging to him.

"So..." Dean was saying, moving to my shoulder and burying his face in the crook of my neck. He groaned as he started to thrust a little harder. "Grave first," he said breathlessly, I moaned in response, nodding. "Then escape."

I felt my legs turning to jello, the same usual warm sensation working its way up from my centre. It was consuming and I moaned into his shoulder, as he drove harder into me. We reached our peak quickly, it had been a while for either of us, and the urgency of our situation wasn't lost on either one of us. I felt him shudder against me, his groans smothered in my neck as I clamped down around him; spasming and feeling my legs go weak. How guys did this standing up I would never know.

As if to answer, Dean groaned when the initial moment had passed and moved us to a chair where he sat down, I found myself straddling him, spent and tired, my skirt hiked up all the way around my waist.

"You're a great lawyer, you really go above and beyond, you know that?" Dean grinned and I laughed, shaking my head at him.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**

* * *

Song for the chapter is _Dead, Jail or Rock'n'Roll _by Warrant


	11. Bring Me To Life Part 1

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb__  
__Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold__  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__Before I come undone__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
__You can't just leave me  
__Breathe into me and make me real  
__Bring me to life_

* * *

**BRING ME TO LIFE – PART 1**

**(Approximately 4.5 years ago)  
****_Right before Dean & Beth get together_**

**From: _All Hell Breaks Loose - Chapter 26_**

* * *

_**Sioux Falls**_

The room was a kind of a long rectangle, with a corner cut out of it. The single was pushed into the far corner of that smaller end under a window, while the double was at the other end under another window. It was shoved up against the wall; I looked over at Sam from where I stood next to the bed and realised that all I could make out of him was his feet. Other than the moonlight from outside, it was dark in the room.

Dean had rolled over to the far side of the bed and fallen asleep. I slipped out of my own jeans and boots. While I was out of the room Dean had thrown his over-shirt on the floor, leaving him in just a t-shirt and boxers. I rummaged through my duffel, which John had obviously brought up earlier, and found a tank top to change into. I shrugged out of my jeans and top, then lost my bra as well, pulling on the tank top and changing into a pair of pyjama shorts.

I crawled in beside him, trying not to wake him, just staring at that peaceful face on the pillow beside me. I don't know how long we lay like that, maybe an hour, a couple of times I brushed his hair back, and I would check his breathing. I didn't want to sleep, I just wanted to stare at him all night.

All of a sudden Dean stirred next to me, reaching out a hand to brush it along my face. I startled, realising that he wasn't asleep, and I'd just been staring at him for how long? He knew it now too. His hard slipped under my hair, brushing along the back of my neck where he grasped me and pulled my head down to his.

I almost forgot to breathe as his brushed his lips across mine. I hesitated for just a moment before giving in to what I wanted the most: him. I sighed softly, moving to lie beside him, my hand snaking out to slide along his hip. Dean moaned a little and leaned in to me, pushing me back against the mattress so he could deepen the kiss with a neediness that we were both feeling.

His hand ran along the side of me and I gasped at the touch, moaning into the kiss as his tongue met mine, slowly and methodically massaging it, drawing things out. He caressed along the bare skin at my hip, hesitating when he hit my shorts, and I wound my arms up around his neck, arching up to feel him pressed more firmly against me.

I heard his breath catch and his hand moved away from the danger zone, the part that would make this just a little more than a couple of stolen kisses in the heat of the night. We'd never crossed that line in all those years, and I didn't know if we ever would. Hot electric pulses rushed across my skin as Dean brought his hand up over my tank top, trailing his fingers just under my breast. I moaned and Dean silenced it with another kiss.

The sensations that simple touch were stirring in me had me on edge and I started to breathe a little quicker, then I felt the beginning of a slight panic attack. _What were we doing?! We couldn't! _I pulled back a little and Dean's eyes darkened as they stared at me. I saw something different in them this time, a resolute understanding. Something had changed in him. It caused me to pause, chewing at my lip.

"Sorry," he said to me, brushing his hand across my face.

"For?" I asked, a little breathless.

"Pushing," he said, looking down at me.

"You're not..." I said, "I want to... it's just."

He nodded, looking down at me. "We can't..." I nodded back at him with a sigh.

He bit his lip, and looked down at me. "Pretend it's a dream," he said gently, and leaned in to kiss me again. I groaned, winding my arms around his neck, my hand running up into his hair as he slowed things right down, lingering on the kisses, trailing his tongue along my upper lip and then sucking on it softly. I thought Ewan's kiss had been good, this was phenomenal and I felt tears come to my eyes as I realised this was something I could never hope to own. Little stolen moments like this were all we'd ever get.

* * *

_**The Next Night**_

Thinking about Dean I suddenly realised I didn't want to wait until dawn to see him, and I really doubted my ability to fall back asleep now my mind had started down this road. I debated the different options I had, and wondered if perhaps I'd left things too late? Dean had been really sullen with me all night, barely even acknowledging me as I'd said good night and headed up to bed. _What if he was sick and tired of the constant yo-yo'ing on my feelings for him?_

I groaned, rolling over on to my stomach and burying my face in the pillow. I lay like this for a little while, still fighting internally with my self-doubt and my heart. My heart won out, and I decided to chance the possible rejection. Better to know now than lay awake all night wondering.

I was wearing one of his t-shirts as a nightie, it hit me at the tops of my thighs, a pair of knickers was all I had on underneath, and it was all I planned on wearing downstairs too. I sneaked down the stairs, listening for any movement. Cole was long gone though, and everyone else seemed to be asleep.

The door to the spare room no longer creaked, thanks to Bobby oiling the hinges since last time we'd stayed there, so I was able to slip into the room without anyone being the wiser. I glanced over at Sam, who was in the single bed and snoring softly. Good, he was fast asleep. Unfortunately, so was Dean. I didn't know where John was, he should have been in with Dean, but from what I could tell, only Dean had been sleeping in the bed this night. I chuckled a little bit, wondering if Cole was off having a midnight rendezvous with John, then I pushed it out of my mind, because it still made me slightly uncomfortable thinking about that.

I hesitated at the side of the bed, looking over at Dean. He was sleeping on his side, his face turned toward the wall and away from me. I reached out and tentatively shook his shoulder. He murmured in his sleep but he didn't quite wake up.

"Dean!" I whispered to him, shaking him again. This time he opened his eyes, turning to look over his shoulder, looking at little startled. He frowned when he saw me and I took a step back, biting my lip. He pushed a little button on his watch and a light came on so he could see the time.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked softly, looking at me after he realised what time it was. I couldn't find my voice all of a sudden, I didn't know what to say, so I shook my head at him. His eyes softened and he pulled back the covers, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me into the bed with him. I moved quickly and quietly, allowing him to guide me in to his warm body. I shivered, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning in to his chest with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked, brushing the hair out of my eyes and looking at me in the light of the moon coming in from the window.

"Everything's wrong," I said, finally finding my words. He frowned at me and I buried my face into his neck, breathing in that faint smell of leather and pine that was always present with him. Dean started to stroke my hair, holding me close as I felt myself being lulled into a warm safe place. I just wanted to fall asleep in his arms and never wake up if it meant it had to stop.

I felt his lips graze my forehead, and then a gentle hand lifted my chin up so that I was looking into those hazel eyes that were dark and stormy.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, and I nodded at him. _Of course I trusted him, he was my best friend, my brother, my protector. _"It'll be ok," he promised me, and he leaned down, kissing me softly. I moaned as he nibbled on my lower lip for a bit, smoothing the little nips out with a slow lick along my lips before sliding his tongue in to meet mine. I circled his tongue with my own, a slow fire starting to burn from my stomach and spreading out.

I sighed contentedly as he kissed me, melting under his hands as he ran one along my arm and slid it around my waist, pulling me close. Dean pulled back with a reluctant groan, looking at me again. "We'll take it slow," he whispered, leaning his forehead to mine and I sighed, fighting back the fear that was sitting heavily in my heart.

"I'm scared," I whispered to him, trying not to wake up Sam by having too much of a conversation.

"Of me?" Dean asked, a confused look on his face as he moved back to look at me. I nearly laughed out loud.

"Not of you silly," I whispered with a little giggle. I turned serious eyes up to him. "Of Dad, of what it will mean, of what it will do to our family." The unspoken reality was that not all relationships made it, there was a risk in getting involved. _What if we didn't make it? What if we ended up in a big mess of emotions, broken and shattered? Where would I go then? How could I stay?_

Dean seemed to sense some of my hesitation because he looked at me determinedly. "It'll be ok. We're adults, we can do this," he said to me. "You'll always be my sister Beth, if nothing else we will _always _have that, ok?" I nodded at him and smiled, my heart was starting to do little skips and my stomach felt like it had a thousand butterflies flapping around inside it. _Were we really talking about doing this?_

He started to kiss his way along my shoulder, making his way up to my ear where he placed a single soft kiss. "Get some sleep before we have to get up, dawn will be here before we know it," he said quietly, and I nodded, inching my way closer to him. I tucked my face into his neck and just breathed in his scent. He smelled like Christmas morning, it must have been something in his aftershave or deodorant that had pine in it – either way, it brought me into a happy space.

It felt completely normal to be tucked up together like this, hiding under the covers and stealing kisses and forbidden touches. I couldn't have loved him more in that moment, I'd needed that reassurance that we were doing the right thing, and he was right there with me. I shouldn't have been surprised, after all, it'd been more me doing the pushing away than him over the years.

I grimaced, thinking about it, and resolved to make it up to us both. I didn't know how we were going to break the news to John, probably not at all to begin with. But he'd fine out eventually, that much was for certain; if yesterday had told me nothing else, it had told me that you couldn't hide these feelings forever, even the great John Winchester had slipped up, and I'd found out his little secret.

I focused on the pulse at Dean's neck, it was steady and strong, and it lulled me into a sleepy daze. I was warm and protected in his arms and I felt so happy. With a sigh I let sleep claim me, and found myself looking forward to morning when we could explore this a little further.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

The song for this chapter is _Bring Me To Life _by Evanescence.


	12. Bring Me To Life Part 2

_Stuck in a world__  
__No longer turning__  
__Always a girl__  
__Waiting for something__  
__Too many days__  
__Walking around sleeping__  
__Open my eyes I'm tired of dreaming_

_I wanna run with reckless emotion__  
__Find out if love is a size of an ocean__  
__Even if I crash down burn out__  
__At least I'm gonna know what it's like__  
__To feel alive_

* * *

**BRING ME TO LIFE – PART 2**

_**(approximately 4.5 years ago)  
The start of Dean & Beth's romance**_

**From: _All Hell Breaks Loose - Chapter 27_**

* * *

_**Bobby's House  
**__**Sioux Falls**__**  
**_

I woke up to Dean's kisses working their way along my shoulder as he shifted behind me, turning my head as he reached my neck so that I could claim those soft lips again. I wondered vaguely if I was dreaming, but this felt real to me, and my stomach was doing somersaults I was so happy.

Dean crawled out over the top of me and started to pull on various articles of clothing that were sprawled around the room. The boys had certainly made themselves at home in the day we'd been here, it was a mess. He smiled at me after pulling on a t-shirt and then raised an eyebrow.

"Get dressed," he said. "Or we're going to miss it." I tore my gaze away from him long enough to look out the window and realised that it was getting extremely light outside. I was out of bed in an instant, sneaking a kiss as I passed Dean on the way out the door and up to Coles' room. I quickly pulled on some jeans under the t-shirt I was still wearing, tugged on some socks and shoes, then exited the room with one of Dean's hoodies in hand. I suddenly realised that I had been hoarding various articles of Dean's clothing for about six months now, and it suddenly seemed really funny to me as I pulled the hoodie over my head.

Dean was waiting for me on the landing as I made my way down from the attic. I grabbed his hand and we snuck downstairs with a grin. No one was around, and the house was silent. I wondered for a moment just where John and Beth were, but then dismissed it from my mind while Dean grabbed the chocolate pecan pie out of the fridge.

The day was starting to light up as I followed him down through the junk-yard toward the river, which wound it's way through willow trees at the bottom of Bobby's property. It was one of my favourite places to visit, especially when it was a hot summer day. It hadn't been all that hot last night, so I'd snuggled up for hours to Dean, loving the heat that came off him.

We sat by the side of the river and watched as the sky turned bright pink with the start of the rising sun. Beams of red and purple shot out over the clouds and I leaned my head against Dean's shoulder, smiling as I watched the ever changing colours before us. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close and I took it all in, committing this moment to memory. I wanted to remember this when I was eighty years old.

After a few moments Dean opened the container with the pie and cut off a bite sized amount with his spoon, holding it out for me to taste. I took it into my mouth, sliding the spoon out with a little moan as the chocolate hit my taste buds. Dean swallowed and then leaned in to kiss me, licking along my lips. I almost giggled it was so deliciously sexy.

"Happy birthday baby," he said to me with a husky voice and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Best birthday ever," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder again.

The water looked really inviting, despite the fact that I knew from experience it wouldn't be warm. I raised an eyebrow and assessed the riverbank.

It would be cold, but at least it would be refreshing.

"Uh oh," Dean said, looking at me. "It's never good when you get that look in your eye." I turned and grinned at him, starting to pull off the hoodie.

"Come on," I said with a grin. "Beats lining up for the shower."

I grabbed my phone out of my jeans pocket and flipped it open, typing out a text to Cole. _Going to need towels ...down stream. Come alone! _I chuckled and sent it, looking over at Dean.

"Suit yourself," I said, unzipping my jeans and slipping out of them. I left the t-shirt and underwear on, a little self-conscious, starting to test how slippery it was down to the water. There was a small pier at the edge once you got down the embankment, Bobby kept a little fishing boat tied up there. I reached the pier and looked nervously back at Dean. He actually hadn't seen me naked, and I wasn't sure I wanted this to be that moment, it was broad daylight!

He was watching me, sitting with his arms on his knees, an appraising look on his face.

"Turn around!" I called up to him and he looked at me in surprise.

"You serious?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm serious! We're not that intimate yet, thank you very much!" I laughed.

"Sugarpie, if you get in that water, I can assure you things are about to get a whole lot more intimate, let me tell you," he said, standing and walking down the embankment toward me, pulling off his jacket and tossing it up on the grass.

I licked my lips and thought about that, almost chickening out.

I wasn't about to let him know that however. I smirked at him and slipped out of my undies and his eyes widened. "Thought you were a gentleman," I said with a grin. He rolled his eyes at me and then raised an eyebrow, turning to face in the other direction.

Without hesitating I slipped out of his t-shirt and then gritted my teeth before diving head first into the water. I broke the water with a gasp.

"Ahhh it's freezing!" I said and Dean looked down at me laughing.

He stood watching me for a while as I tread water. When he didn't move to join me I shook my head at him, breast stroking over to a section where the current of the river wasn't so strong and I wouldn't have to fight to stay in one spot. There was a bend in the river and it made for a little swimming hole, you had to enter from the pier first though.

There was a splash behind me and I smiled as Dean started to swim over to me, long, broad strokes bringing him swiftly to my side. He broke off his speed as he reached me, coming to tread water next to me.

He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked. "A shower is at least hot, this is doing nothing for my image," Dean complained, glancing down, and I almost giggled.

I suddenly felt really nervous, maybe this had been a little forward given our recent change in personal approach to each other. I was treading water, and he looked at my legs as they kicked, his eyes flicking down through the water, running the length of my body.

"You know, that milky skin of yours doesn't really leave much to the imagination in this water," he said with a grin. I blushed, and started to swim away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in to him; I realised he was on solid ground, having found a boulder to stand on.

"Hey this was your idea," he said huskily, pulling me up to him and sliding his hands around my waist. I groaned and ran my arms up over his shoulders, holding on to him, letting my legs drift behind me with the current.

My teeth started chattering and I pulled in a little closer to his body heat. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea," I said, shivering. "It really is cold in here."

I felt electric ripples cascade through my body as Dean's warm hands stroked down my left thigh, pulling it around him.

"Get a little closer then," he said, his breath catching.

My eyes met his and I gulped, wondering just what was he intending here? Dean chuckled at my facial expression, which I figured was bordering on panic.

"Calm down already would you?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Nothing that exciting is happening in this freaking cold water!"

I laughed, a little relieved, and nodded, sliding in a little closer.

"You do feel good though..." he said with a moan, sliding his hands around my waist and bringing his lips down to kiss along my shoulder and neck. I took advantage of the closeness to explore his body a little, trailing my hand down the contours of his back, watching his muscles tense under my touch.

Dean seemed to have similar ideas, pulling me in close, lifting me slightly so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he held me. His fingers skimmed along my back and down over my buttocks as he nibbled his way down my neck, moaning softly.

He slid me up his body and I gasped in surprise when I found myself being laid back in the water.

"Relax," he said, and I softened my body, allowing the water to cushion me, my hair spread out like fine seaweed that tickled my shoulders as he kissed his way along my stomach. His lips latched on to a breast and I arched out of the water, moaning loudly.

"Oh...my...god," I groaned and he sucked just a little harder at the encouragement. I grasped my hands behind his neck, desperate for something to hold on to as I felt like I was about to sink under the water. I needn't have worried because he was holding me under my lower back, keeping me afloat as his teeth grazed along the throbbing nipple and I fought to catch my breath.

"Hey mermaids! I got your...oh!" There was a curse from up above us as Cole lost her footing and came sliding down the embankment, bracing her fall with one foot out in front, her other knee tucked underneath her.

We pulled apart quickly, Dean groaning with reluctance, and I felt myself blush beetroot red. Cole had reached the dock and was waving around the towels I'd requested in the air.

"Did you see that?! Totally awesome! I'm like Wonder woman!" She called out, then noticed us entangled together under the water. "Holy shit, my bad, sorry guys..." she muttered looking up in the air, a grin on her face.

"Damn you don't waste any time do you?" Cole winked at Dean, and before we could say anything she scooted back up the embankment, chuckling away. She paused at the top, looking back at us. "Don't be too long, John's already wondering where you pair are!"

At the mention of John's name we both shifted uncomfortably, and shared a look of trepidation. We hadn't really thought this far ahead: _Were we going to tell him? Were we going to keep it a secret? Just what was the plan here?_

"Come on," Dean said, starting to swim back to the side of the river. I gave him an appreciative look as he pulled himself up on the landing, but I couldn't bring my innocent eyes to look that closely, even when he stood to face me. He laughed at my attempt to look anywhere else.

"Oh you are precious," he said, picking up one of the towels and drying himself off while I shivered in the water, waiting for a chance to climb out myself.

"You getting out?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not while you're standing there!" I said with an embarrassed look. He stared at me.

"Sugarpie, I just had your nipple in my mouth, and your legs wrapped around my waist, and you want to play the shy card?" I nodded in response and he chuckled, shaking his head. He picked up the other towel and held it out for me like a curtain, turning his head to look away.

I grinned and climbed up the ladder attached to the dock, pulling the towel around me as I kissed his cheek. I shivered a little and he used his own towel to dry my hair as I slipped my underwear on. Dean had seen me in just my underwear before, how being completely naked was an issue was beyond me, but I guess I just wanted to savour something with him, leave a little mystery?

* * *

_**Bobby's House  
**_

_**Later That Night**_

The alcohol, along with the blow to my head had finally caught up with me. I was half asleep when we reached Bobby's. Dean opened the door and I almost fell out into his arms. He sighed and caught me, lifting me effortlessly. I used the excuse of being drunk to snuggle in close to him, burying my face into his neck, I teased him a little with soft kisses that no one else would be able to see.

He groaned, and covered it up with a complaint about me being a dead weight. We got up the stairs with Sam, John and Cole trailing behind us.

My heart skipped a beat when I realised what bed I was headed for. Dean kicked open the door to the spare room and without any fanfare at all, dumped me down on the double mattress.

"I ain't carrying her up another flight of stairs, she can sleep it off here," he said in a complaining tone, but his eyes looked at me with a twinkle. I knew immediately what his game was and I bit my lip to stop from smiling.

"Best birthday ever..." I muttered while rolling into a pillow that smelled like Dean, and sighing contentedly. Dean snorted and pulled off my boots, then his hands were at my waist tugging down my jeans. This wasn't anything unusual in this family, the familiarity with each other's bodies would probably distress some more refined individuals, but for us, where bumps, bruises, cuts and worse were an every day thing, being stripped to your underwear wasn't exactly unheard of.

"You want to bunk in with her?" Dean said in Sam's direction, there was humour in his voice like he was teasing his brother.

"Hell no Dean! You got her drunk, you deal with the aftermath... I'm taking the single!" Sam said, and I looked up long enough to see he was already sitting on the single bed, pulling his shoes off. Dean rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh which I knew was put on for John who was standing around watching this all unfold. I suddenly caught a serious case of the giggles at the hilarity of the situation.

_And maybe I was a little bit drunk still. _Sam groaned and thumped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "God! It's gonna be like bunking in with a hyena. San Antonio all over again!" Sam said, and the memories of that night hit me and I was giggling all over again.

Sam rolled into bed with a grunt and pulled the pillow over his head.

John shook his head at me and ruffled my hair before leaving the room. "Hope you had a good birthday Bethie," he said and I smiled up at him, nodding my head through slightly blurred eyes.

"Mhmmm, I did," I murmured. Cole was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face, she was about the only one who hadn't seen right through the big drunken act, I could tell by the way she was looking at me, and then the wink confirmed it.

She turned and headed back down to the kitchen with John not far behind her. I started giggling all over again and Sam thumped the wall. "Okay, that's it! Where is my iPod?!" He said, and he got up to rummage through his bag, pulling out his most prized possession aside from his laptop.

He put the earplugs in and then turned up his music, jumping back into bed with a grunt. Dean looked at him, a pleased expression on his face. "Well that's convenient," he said softly, looking down at me with a grin. He flipped off the light and then I felt him crawl into bed with me. I rolled over to find that he'd lost his t-shirt somewhere between the light going off and him getting into bed, I ran my hands down his chest and, testing the waters a little lower. I was feeling a lot bolder with a few margaritas into me.

My fingers grazed along the top of his boxers and I heard the sharp intake of breath that told me just how turned on he was right now. Determined hands found the ends of my lace bodice, and tugged it up over my head, there was a soft sound of it falling to the floor and I was left in the sports bra and undies I had been wearing underneath.

"Dean..." I said urgently, and he silenced my words with a kiss, moving to lie next to me on the pillow.

"Shhh," he said, "that's as far as we're going." I pulled back to look at him in the moonlight, and I frowned.

"What?" I said a little sharply.

"Shut up!" Sam called out from his spot under his pillow. I giggled and turned back to Dean.

"See?" He said, with a grin. I nodded. I got it. Even with earphones, Sam's hearing was good until he fell asleep.

He reached out to gently caress along my cheek, his touch so soft and explorative. I sighed softly and leaned in to him as his nose nudged mine. The barest whisper of breath trailed along my face as soft lips found mine, teasing a low moan from me before Dean kissed his way down my neck to my ear.

His left hand found my right and his fingers intertwined with mine, grasping my hand and bringing it to his lips to plant a kiss on.

"You're drunk," he said quietly and I nodded emphatically. _I really was. _

"Sorry Tink, I don't do drunk, no matter how much you want it," he whispered and I could have groaned out loud, except I was now completely paranoid about Sam in the other bed.

I sighed disappointedly and he chuckled. "Always in a hurry" he said with a grin, and I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Tease," I said with a sigh. I could feel him laughing silently beside me.

"You can talk," he said huskily into my ear. I grinned at that. _Probably a fair call. _I had usually been the one to let the teasing get so far and then run away screaming as soon as reality hit home.

"Not anymore," I said to him quietly, feeling myself starting to crash from the alcoholic high. I yawned and he didn't miss how tired I suddenly felt.

"Good," he said, and he kissed me again, soft, loving, and with the promise of more to come. With a happy sigh I allowed him to roll me over to face the wall, while he pressed himself up against my back, wrapping his arm around my waist. I laced my fingers through his and held his hand while I settled in to let sleep find me.

"Happy birthday," he said quietly into my ear, placing one last kiss against my neck.

"Best one ever," I said with a smile, leaning back into his warmth, closing my eyes and taking a breath. Sleep found me almost immediately.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Song for this chapter is: _Alive by _Becki Ryan It's so completely Beth & Dean as they start their new romance explorations.


	13. Coitus Interruptus (Magnificent Seven)

_ Ever felt that you've been lied  
And somehow you just can't provide the proof  
Ever felt you're cast aside  
And sheltered from the universal truth  
Ever find when trouble calls you're first in line  
And stick your finger in_

_Everybody's talking 'bout 7 deadly sins_

_Number one says drop the gun  
There's nothing out there that's worth dying for  
And number two that's me and you_

_I can hear them calling out  
I can hear them screaming out_

_Blood is sweet like a deep red river_  
_And where it goes I don't know_

* * *

**MAGNIFICENT SEVEN**

**From _Hell To Pay - Chapter 1_**

* * *

_**Motel Room**_

**Beth's POV**

I hadn't really been expecting to be jumped as soon as I got out of the shower, but I wasn't complaining. The last few days had been intense, I'd spent most of it sleeping or praying it felt like, and when I wasn't doing either of those things I was feeling sick in general – apparently just having released two hundred or more demons into the world was messing with my demon sense, regardless of whether we could find the damn things or not. Either way, it didn't really make for romantic, or even just plain down and dirty sexual liaisons.

What a relief that Dean was seeing things my way, of course he usually did when it came to getting alone time. He'd casually enquired as to how I was feeling, and when I suggested we should be getting our own room he'd wasted no time at all shoving Sam out the door.

That action had brought us through a half hour of foreplay to this moment. I looked down at Dean with a cheeky grin, tying my hair back behind me in a ponytail,_ that felt much better_! Dean's hands played along my sides, sliding up to my breasts as he cupped them, tweaking the nipples between his fingers and massaging. I gasped and looked down, meeting his hungry look.

"Quit messing with your hair already," he said, leaning up to take a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. I moaned at the sensation coursing through that breast.

"Damn," I groaned as he continued to flick his tongue across his target. "Well I'm hot!"

"Yes you are..." he said huskily and then his hands grasped my hips, rocking me against his erection. I repositioned myself, sliding down on to him with a groan. Foreplay was well and truly over with, Dean's look was pretty clear, let's get down to business.

I rocked a few times against him, eliciting a groan from those tasty lips. His chest felt firm and hot beneath my hands as I trailed my fingertips down his pecs. I took a nipple between thumb and finger, flicking the tip across it and dragging a shuddering groan from him as he arched underneath me. I ground my hips against him, slowly and deliberately, keeping him deep and pushed up against that soft spot within.

A deep pulsing tremor coursed through my body and I felt myself start to ride the wave, sitting back, Dean's nipple completely forgotten. He groaned, holding on to my hips, rocking with me as I threw my head back and moaned at how good it felt. I closed my eyes, gasping for breath as I started to clamp down on Dean.

"Oh god... oh yes, oh yes...ohhh god," I groaned, thrusting against Dean, trying to get even closer. There was a noise to the right of us and I opened my eyes in time to see Sam walk through the door, staring in horror. "Oh my God!" I called out in shock to Dean's "Oh yeah!" He hadn't seen Sam, but I had and I dove for the covers.

Dean looked confused, then saw Sam who was now ducking back out the door, slamming it shut. "No, no, no, no! Dammit Sam!" Dean cried out. His hands slid around my waist as I lay sprawled across the bed reaching for some semblance of clothing. They trailed determinedly down to my clit and brushed against it with confident strokes. I groaned and arched up, rising to my hands and knees.

"Jesus Dean! Stop that!" I gasped.

"No way, he's gone and we are definitely not done here," he said to me, kissing the back of my neck, his chest pressed against me. I couldn't argue because I was too busy moaning to his touch which was rocking against my throbbing groin. He held me tightly against him and I felt his erection press it's way back into my wet and ready entrance.

I looked back to see that he was so close, this was happening and it was happening now. I rocked back and he thrust deeply inside of me. The angle had changed, and it was even better. I moved in unison to his thrusts, meeting the need head on. One hand Dean kept on my clit, dragging along it as he thrust. The other grasped my left breast and firmly squeezed it as he drove into me over and over.

I climaxed with a heated rush, crying out from the sheer intensity of it all and feeling the tremors ripple through me, my legs turning to jello as I collapsed to the bed. Dean continued to thrust into me a few more times and then he too tensed, fingers digging into my hips almost painfully as his own heat shot out of him, filling me and pulling him under. He collapsed against my back, kissing my neck while he rocked into me a few more times, shuddering with a deep guttural groan.

Dean pulled me back into him as he hit the mattress with a long groan, turning my head to kiss me lazily. "Damn girl, you were gonna just leave me hanging?" He asked. I looked at him a little guiltily, kissing him back.

"Oh my god I don't even want to think about what just happened," I groaned, moving to bury my head in his shoulder.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't like it, I know you're lying," he said with a confident grin. I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Not that, geez Dean! I'm talking about the part where Sam walked in!" I said, starting to turn red in the cheeks. Dean laughed heartily and kissed me.

"Oh that! You worry too much, serves him frickin' right – he knew what we were doing in here!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Song for this chapter is: 7 Deadly Sins by Simple Minds.


	14. Closer (Sneak Peak)

**Author's Note:** A sneak peak into Beth's POV of _Dead In The Water _the chapter that has just been posted over at _How To Save a Life _by EarthhAngel. I will be doing the entire _Dead in the Water _from Dean & Beth's POV in a future edition, this was just a little fun while I was collaborating on EA's chapter :D

This story takes place directly after Kittanning which follows on from my three-part series _Bring Me To Life _at the end of _All Hell Breaks Loose._ Beth was thrown out a second-storey window by a poltergeist and impaled by a piece of timber. She's been in recovery since then; Dean and her have been sneaking around exploring their very new relationship behind John's back, not quite ready to tell him they're breaking the rules just yet.

Here they find themselves sharing a motel room with John & Cole, who has joined them on a case. While Dean and Beth are used to putting aside their desires due to bad timing, Cole isn't; so she and John are off having a little fun of their own ;)

* * *

_And I just can't pull my self away__  
__Under her spell I can't break__  
__I just can't stop__  
__And i just can't bring myself no way__  
__But I don't want to escape__  
__I just can't stop_

_I can feel her on my skin__  
__I can taste her on my tongue__  
__She's the sweetest taste of sin__  
__The more I get the more I want__  
__She wants to own me__  
__Come closer__  
__She says come closer_

* * *

**CLOSER**

* * *

_**Motel Room  
**_**Beth's POV**

I shut the door behind me with a grimace. I was hardly a prude, but at the end of the day you just don't want to see your father in an intimate embrace with your best friend. It just wasn't quite sitting right with me. I peeked out the curtain and saw they'd resumed their attentions on each other, as I watched, they climbed into the back seat of the Impala and I grimaced again. _Gross! _I didn't want to think about it. Dean would die if he knew what was going on the back seat of his precious _Baby._

_Dean. _That thought picked my mood up a little and I let the curtain fall closed. I raced across the room and knelt next to him at the side of the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing had settled into a rhythm so I was fairly certain he was asleep. I grinned, and placed a few kisses into the crook of his neck. At the touch he groaned and shifted slightly, still asleep.

I trailed kisses along his jawline and then brushed my lips across his, taking his lower lip in my teeth and nipping slightly. He startled awake and I had a moment to rethink my plan when he suddenly shoved a knife up against my throat. I froze, watching him with a smirk, I knew he had control of his actions, but I wouldn't want to make any sudden movements.

Dean blinked sleepily and then seeing it was me, he relaxed and returned the knife under his pillow.

"Hey," he said with a smile, reaching out to smooth his fingers along my neck where the knife had been. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head and glanced back at my door.

"Kiss me," I said to him, and he frowned, looking around the room.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Outside, Cole had a nightmare, Dad's with her," I said, _well I technically wasn't lying._

"You gotta kiss me right now and make me forget, I just saw the most disgusting thing." I said with a laugh.

"What?" He asked, still lying on the couch and brushing his hand along my neck.

"Some old dude going at this young girl out on a car," I said with a grimace. _Again, I wasn't technically lying, John was old... compared to us._

"Wow, you serious? Did Dad see?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm fairly certain he knows about it," I said with a grin. "Now… kiss me!" Dean grinned and leaned in to me, sliding his hand around the base of my neck.

A deep moan escaped from his throat as he pulled me against him, leaning in to the kiss. I ran my right arm over his side then up his back, sliding my hand under the t-shirt he was wearing so I could feel his bare skin under my hands. I groaned at the sensation, so acutely aware of how close he was to me.

Dean kissed me languidly, taking it slow and deep. I reached up to cup his face with my left hand, moaning at the taste of him, the feel of his lips as they traced along my own, his tongue sliding in to meet mine as we connected and caressed each other, drinking up every little sound that escaped our throats.

With a short groan, Dean sat up, continuing the kiss as he pulled me up beside him. He broke away long enough to settle me in his lap with my legs draped over his thighs while I leaned against the arm of the couch.

A soft yet calloused hand trailed the length of my bare legs, short bursts of electricity running along the skin of my outer thigh from the hem of my shorts and down to my knee. He teased the sensitive place under my knee and I giggled, ticklish. He smiled at my giggle and smoothed his hand further along my calves, down to my ankle, then stroked softly back along my leg. My breathing started to quicken, revelling as his touch caused my skin to raise in goosebumps. The simplest thing and he had me quivering beneath him.

I scooted further into his lap, feeling his arousal pressing below me. His skin was hot to the touch as I licked along his collarbone and up his neck, lingering my lips along his jawline, caressing his chin with my cheek, the stubble from today's growth only adding to the sensations that were threatening to engulf me. I felt my navel contract at the mere thought of him inside of me.

Reaching down I moved Dean's hand back to the hem of my shorts, moaning softly, guiding him where I knew he was hesitating to go, this was all so new to our relationship. I felt his hand start to slide under the fabric of my shorts, his fingers brushing along my inner thigh and I shivered in anticipation, moaning into his kisses. His thumb pressed up against my core, brushing along the material of my undies and I felt a gush of wetness spread out from me. I shifted, allowing him slightly better access as he broke away from the kiss, turning his attentions to sucking on the soft, tender skin in the crook of my neck.

He started to inch a finger inside of me, moaning when he found me wet and ready. I gasped with delight, arching up to meet his touch, leaning my head back against the arm of the couch while he slipped further inside me. He'd never taken things so far before, I found it intoxicating, years of wanting it, imagining it, and here it was. At the catch of my breath he plunged a second finger in, massaging me, thrusting with his touch and hitting that sweet spot within. I groaned loudly, feeling a soft wave of pleasure course through me and I arched against him. He dragged his fingers back out over my clit, sending a deep shudder down my body. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

Dean shifted, moving to kneel over me; sliding me down to lie on the couch, I looked up at him as he laid his body along mine. He kissed me again, his tongue meeting mine with an urgent fervour as his thigh slid in between my legs, his soft bare skin brushing warmly between me against my throbbing, aching centre. I could feel his arousal pressed firmly against my thigh and I moaned just thinking about it.

"Oh god," he said breathlessly, kissing my lips softly and hovering his mouth over mine. "We so don't have time for this," he complained, and I glanced over at the door. Just how long had John and Cole been?

I groaned, he was probably right. _Damn it. _However I wasn't ready to give up on our fun just yet and I slid my hand down into his shorts, grasping his erection firmly in my hand, delighting in the sounds it brought from him. His eyes dilated and he groaned, bucking against my attentions. I dragged my fingers along the underside of him, flicking my thumb across his tip, and he shuddered with pleasure, holding himself above me.

His fingers found their way back inside me and I struggled to focus, the sensations drawing me back into the pleasures of my own body. We forgot about the danger of being walked in on and succumbed to the moment, rocking against each other, drawing out the touches that had us quivering with sweet surrender.

I felt myself starting to peak and groaned into his shoulder as I kept one hand pumping him, my other arm I wrapped around his back, pulling him down to me. The shift in angles caused him to unbalance a little and he grabbed my side to reposition. I gasped a short painful breath as he pressed sharply against where I'd been impaled.

Dean froze, instantly aware of my discomfort.

"Sorry, uh sorry, are you okay?" He asked, pulling back immediately.

"Yeah, ow, it just hurt a little, I'm okay," I said to him, nodding. I had let go of him, just as he was now checking me over with his hands, our passions taking a back-seat in the wake of the pain that had shot through my side as he'd pushed on me. It was just as well because there was a rattle at the door and without any further warning Cole walked in with a self-satisfied look on her face, John right behind her.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said, shifting again to try and hide his level of arousal, which had fortunately fallen to a degree. "Yeah, it definitely looks pretty raw and red," he said, lifting my top slightly to peer at my wound, talking like this was the most normal thing in the world to walk into.

"Something wrong Bethie?" John asked, and I looked over at him, he seemed distracted, but he turned concerned eyes to me.

"Yeah, I mean, no, I just got this stabbing feeling all of a sudden, I thought maybe I'd pulled something in my sleep." I said with a shrug. Cole walked over to me with a smug look on her face, glancing between the two of us and leaning down to look at the wound. It gave Dean a chance to move back and sit at the other end of the couch.

She lifted my top to inspect the wound. "Everything looks okay, probably just some random nerve pain or something," she said dismissively, looking up at John. "Take two aspirin and call me in the morning," she chuckled.

I nodded and smiled, glancing over at Dean who was doing his best to appear unconcerned. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed, thanks for taking a look guys," I said, standing up from the couch with a grimace. I had no idea how I was going to get to sleep with the recent acts of teasing and play still fresh in my mind. I thought about a shower, but Dean beat me to it, taking some fresh clothes and a towel with him. I resigned myself to bed, trying to ignore the now uncomfortable feeling of my arousal seeping through the fabric of my undies and along my thigh. _Damn._

I shook my head at Cole as she climbed back into bed with me, turning on to her side to once again resume staring at John as he took the other bed. I rolled my eyes at the pair, it was typical John with his secrets. He didn't say anything, for a long while, and then he glanced over at me as the shower in the bathroom shut off.

"Get some sleep girls," John said. "Tomorrow is bound to be big, I need you rested."

I watched as Dean came back out of the bathroom, freshly showered, a new t-shirt and some sweatpants on. I smiled at him and he threw me a grin when John wasn't looking. John rolled on to his side facing the other direction and Dean quickly leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Good night," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear, let alone anyone else. I smiled again and nodded, squeezing his hand before he went to the couch and settled in, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him. Fortunately for me, sleep took me at the same time, so I wasn't left up all night fantasising about something I couldn't act on until a later date.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Song for this little snippet is: _Closer by _Ne-yo


	15. Hot Nights in Tampa

_Oooh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise  
You're makin' me high_

_Can't get my mind off you_  
_I think I might be obsessed_  
_The very thought of you_  
_Makes me want to get undressed_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_In spite of that my heart says_  
_I guess I want you too bad  
_  
_All I want is_  
_Moonlights, with you there inside me_  
_All night, doin' it again and again_  
_You know I want you so bad_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

* * *

**HOT NIGHTS IN TAMPA  
(approximately 4 years ago - 9 months into their relationship)**

**From: Hell To Pay (Chapter 7)**

* * *

_**Local Bar  
Tampa, Florida**_

"_Sex on the Brain _it is," Marcus, the bartender, announced, placing two large cocktails in front of me.

"Thanks!" I handed him a bill to cover it and smiled, handing one to Dean and turning to face him. The crowd shifted and his thigh grazed mine as we were pushed up against each other. I took few large gulps of my drink, watching his eyes as he swallowed and reached out to brush a strand of hair back from my neck.

My heart started to race a little as he moved in closer, trailing a hot breath along my skin. He slipped his arms around me as a couple of drunk girls bumped in to us, and placed his drink back on the bar. I took a few more sips of my own drink and then downed the rest of it in one go. _What the heck, I was on vacation. _

"Come on then," Dean said, shaking his head at the drink still on the bar. "Way too much peach," he said before pulling me out to the dance floor.

The music had slowed to accommodate some of the more inebriated clientele who were swaying to and fro to the languishing beat. Dean groaned and pulled me in to him, rocking with his hands on my hips, forehead pressed to mine as he held me close.

A heat had spread through my body like a warm summer breeze that was steadily climbing to boiling point. Everywhere he touched sent shudders coursing through my body, I'd never felt so completely turned on by him. I realised that the last couple of weeks, with nothing more than clandestine touches in the early morning light when John was catching a few hours sleep, had left me with a hunger I barely recognised.

I slid my hands up under his shirt, relishing the touch of his bare skin under my fingers as I traced circles in the small of his back. There was something incredible about how our bodies melded together, his arms sliding around my back, hands slipping into the back of my jeans, sending shivers down to my core.

Dean's lips claimed mine hungrily, drinking from me and drawing soft moans with each swirl of his tongue around mine. A woman bumped up against me and I felt a hand drag along my back, sending a rousing shudder through my body, Dean moaned at the same time and it was as if the sound vibrated across my skin, leaving me craving more.

One hand on my body felt like three, I couldn't get enough, I pulled Dean out of the crowd to the back of the bar, and he didn't argue. He leaned me up against a wall, his hands sliding the length of my body down to my thighs where he lifted me, holding me against him while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust against me, and suddenly the jeans we both had on were too much. Each moan, every breath he took was an invitation to the pleasure I knew he could deliver and I rode upon it as it if I was floating out to sea.

"Heyyy, beautiful people," a woman's voice broke our interlude and I noticed Olivia, the waitress from before, standing beside us. I looked around, _how long had we been here?_ It seemed like hours that we'd been on that dance floor, touching each other, moving to the music. Dean continued to kiss my neck drawing breathless gasps from me as each lick vibrated down to my core; I clenched, feeling the wetness seep from inside of me.

"Uh, hi Olivia," I said, barely getting the words out as Dean playfully bit down on my neck, causing me to arch with pleasure as shock-waves coursed through my body.

"You know, you guys look like you really need some privacy. Let me help you back to your motel room," she said, putting her hands upon our shoulders. Dean slowly pulled away from my neck and looked over at her, his eyes were dark with desire.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said. "But that's all right, we can find our way," he said, putting me down on the floor again, his hands still around my waist.

"Nonsense, I like you guys, it's the least I can do," she said with a smile, and she moved around, slipping in between us, taking an arm each. A calmness washed over me and I nodded, I'd forgotten where we were staying anyway.

Olivia fished around in Dean's pockets, coming up with the room key and smiled. "Okay, then, let's go."

* * *

The stroll back did nothing to ease my growing frustration and the anticipation of what was to come once I got Dean behind closed doors. Olivia chatted as we walked about the different sights of Tampa we could check out, and recommended that we get room service at the hotel we were staying in as they did a wonderful omelette.

I found myself mesmerised by the lilting sound of her voice, and encouraged her to keep talking, asking her questions about the city, the parks, the night-life, whatever came to mind. Dean had moved his arm around her shoulders so that he could slide his hand up into my hair, and he was running his fingers through my long dark locks, stroking along the back of my neck. It was sensual and promised of things to follow.

Dean took the key from Olivia when we reached the room, tearing his gaze away long enough to unlock the door. I closed my eyes for just a moment and felt lips caress mine in a seductive, lingering touch. I moaned softly into the kiss and felt Dean's strong arms circle around my waist and pull me against him, my back to his body, pressed against the length of him.

I had a moment of confusion when I reached up and found my hands not against his square jawline and the scratchy feeling of his stubble, instead brushing along Olivia's soft skin, and running into her long blonde hair. I pulled back slightly and she looked at me, cautious.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, but her hands didn't leave my waist. Instead she brushed one hand along my skin under my top, the other running along Dean's arm which was circled around me while he murmured into my neck as he kissed it, seemingly oblivious to the kiss Olivia and I had been sharing.

"You two are incredible to watch, I couldn't help myself," she explained, and another flick of her hand sent tremors along my body, I whimpered, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations going on inside of me. It was as if a dozen hands were running all over my body, in every direction, stroking and caressing every fibre of my being, and I didn't want it to stop.

"It's okay," I said to Olivia, and I pulled her back toward us, kissing her again, my tongue experimentally sliding along her full luscious lips, so different to a man. Dean moaned and pulled us both into the room, Olivia kicked the door shut and smiled, her hands running up my arms and over my shoulders to grasp my face gently as she kissed me again.

I was having trouble concentrating, all I knew is that I didn't mind her being there, and I wasn't about to ask her to leave. I felt like I was tipsy, but I didn't remember drinking that much; with a giggle, I started to slide my hands along her back, leaning in to the kiss as I felt Dean's hands pull me back into him, his breath on the back of my neck.

"Beth," Dean's voice lulled me out of my haze, and I looked around at him. He was shaking his head, as if to clear it and he pulled me slightly away from Olivia.

"Hey, look, there isn't a man on this planet that isn't going to go along with this scenario, but …" his voice faded again and I turned back to Olivia when she started to stroke her hand up and down my bare arm.

"It's okay Dean, I won't do anything that makes either of you feel uncomfortable," she said, looking up into his eyes. "I'm happy to just watch for the most part." Dean looked a little doubtful, but when he saw I was happily going along with this arrangement, he grinned and raised an eyebrow at me, a twinkle coming into his eyes.

"Have I mentioned how you never fail to amaze me?" He said quietly, looking at me with intrigue.

True to her word, Olivia retreated slightly, but keep her hands in contact with us, she circled us, watching, blowing softly against my neck as Dean hungrily teased my lips, gently nibbling on them. Her hands stroked along Dean's neck and shoulders, and I felt him shiver under the touch, a soft moan being smothered by my kisses.

* * *

_**Dean's POV**_

Beth had never been one for voyeurs, in fact, it was slightly confusing that she was going along with this now. She certainly freaked out enough when Dad was in the room, so much so that we rarely did anything if she thought there was a chance he might see or hear. Something I didn't disagree with, but a policy that left us strung out on more than one occasion.

I didn't dwell on it long, as I was overcome again with feelings of pure lust as Olivia ran her hands along our bodies. Everything seemed a little more erotic with someone in the room watching our every move, so let Olivia watch and play if she wanted, I didn't care. She pressed up against my back and I sighed as she started to unbutton my shirt, her fingers brushing along my skin as she went lower and lower. Reaching the last button she chastely pulled her hands back, sliding the shirt from my shoulders, then running her hands down my back.

Beth ran her hands along my chest and the combination of them both either side of me sent waves of heat down to where I was already feeling an insistent arousal. I bunched my hands into Beth's hair, kneading it, stroking along her neck with a compelling desire.

The touching was back; I'd felt it earlier in the bar, as if multiple hands spread across my body, and I quivered with each small stroke from the girls, with each little sound Beth made. I reached up and untied the straps around Beth's neck, letting her top slide down around her waist revealing perfect, pert nipples just waiting to be lavished with attention. With a growl, I leaned down, taking one in my mouth and sucking at the same time as I flicked my tongue across its tip. Beth bucked under the sensation, groaning loudly. "Oh God..." She gasped, and it drove me insane to listen to her. Everything was amplified, a simple suck seemed to leave her reeling from a deep euphoria.

Olivia's hands had found her way to Beth's jeans, as she moved around to sandwich her between us. Within seconds, between Olivia's attentions and mine, we had her naked except for her white lace panties, and I took a moment to admire the view before me, pulling back with a sigh. I still didn't believe she was all mine half the time, like I was still in a dream.

From the corner of my eye I saw Olivia pull back and slip out of her jeans at the same time I pushed Beth on to the bed. I peeled her panties down, leaving her bare and accessible. With Olivia's skilful ministrations, I found my own jeans hit the floor with my shirt, and I gasped with longing, the heat from Olivia's body radiating across my skin as she leaned into me, running her hands along my stomach and then down to stroke along my shaft through the fabric of my boxers. I hesitated, looking at Beth. She was staring at Olivia's hand, chewing on her lip.

Tentatively she reached out and ran her hand along Olivia's arm, smiling and raising an eyebrow to me as she crawled to a kneeling position on the bed, cupping my jaw in her hands and claiming my lips with hers. Hungry moans ate at me as I stroked along her soft, milky skin. I couldn't get enough, sliding my hand down along her side, my other arm going around to pull her tightly against me. I slipped a hand between her legs, seeking the warm pool of liquid I knew I'd find there, waiting, inviting.

I wasn't disappointed. With a soft sigh, almost quivering underneath my touch, Beth sank against my hand, rocking with it as I stroked along her folds, slipping a finger in against her clitoris, the graze of my touch against her drawing a hiss from her, as if it had hurt. I looked at her with worry and she kissed me long and hard, moaning as she rocked against my hand.

Her own hand slid down to remove the boxers I had on, then brush along Olivia's who was stroking me with long, languishing touches; it was keeping me in a heightened state, but not taking me any further, and I leaned back into her slightly, her lips starting to suck at the crook of my neck sending shivers down to my core. Beth brushed her hand under my arousal and cupped my testicles, drawing a long groan from me.

"You feel amazing," she said with smile.

I grinned, and kissed her with a passion that matched her own. She fell back against the bed, her arms around my shoulders and pulling me with her as Olivia released me and moved around to the side of the bed. Hips raised to meet my touch as I plunged an urgent finger inside of her, stretching her, getting her ready because once I started, there was no way I was going to stop.

Beth rolled me, pushing me back against the bed, and with hungry eyes she grinned at me.

"I can't wait," she said and repositioned herself over my groin, rubbing at my throbbing head. I raised my hips slightly to run along her entrance and she shuddered, moaning at the touch. She inched her way down on me, clamping around, squeezing and driving me wild.

I loved to watch her ride me, it was addictive, listening to the moans that escaped her mouth, the little sounds as she changed the angle to hit her in just the way that was right for her. Everything felt good to me, so I let her take control, leaning back and enjoying the ride, my hands on her hips, squeezing and releasing, letting her know when the pace was lulling and when it was otherwise.

Olivia circled the bed, her expression frisky as she watched us, licking her lips. She reached out a hand to Beth and received a smile of invitation. I watched, completely enamoured by the sight, as the blonde beauty moved in behind Beth, kissing the back of her neck, her hands coming around to stroke along Beth's stomach as she rocked back and forth on me.

_Was this really happening? Maybe I was dreaming? I had to be dreaming._

* * *

**Beth's POV**

Olivia had joined us on the bed, and somehow it didn't matter to me. In fact, it felt incredibly alluring as she moved in behind me. She pulled her top over her head, and it left her in nothing but a lacy pair of red underwear standing out against her pale skin. I groaned loudly as she stroked along my stomach and up to my breasts, kissing the back of my neck as I rode Dean.

His hazel eyes stared up into mine, dark and full of desire and lust as I changed the angle again, my hands joined with his, using them for balance while I started to drag myself up along his erection until he almost left me, only to sink back down again, eliciting a groan from him every time. He arched up with each re-entry and I gasped as he hit my sweet spot, shudders vibrating through my body.

I felt completely held and comforted as his hands returned to my waist, and Olivia's hands snaked down along my stomach, slipping down further and finding the hard, sensitive knob pushed between Dean's groin and my own. She pressed against it, using the momentum of my thrusting to send sharp, titillating currents of bliss through my womb.

The dual sensation of Dean under me, Olivia behind, carried me away on a wave of pleasure. My breath was coming in short gasps, and I was losing my way through the haze. I didn't know where I stopped and the others began, it was enthralling and all encompassing. Dean reached out a hand to slip it behind me, and I moaned when I realised he was teasing Olivia who groaned and pressed hotly against me, rocking in to his touch.

Olivia's breath caught with his skilful manipulations and I felt a fresh gush of wetness as heat radiated out from her body. Our combined moans carried me away on a white light as she rocked against him, holding me tightly to her front. Her breasts rubbed along my back and everywhere she touched ached with a need to be stroked and fondled.

My legs started to tremble, and I leaned forward into Dean, wanting to feel him against me. It was distracting having her there, I felt like I was being carried away from him, the touch from Olivia was clouding me, and it was almost as if every fibre of my body was expanding out with the universe, touching the most intimate of places – I started to panic slightly, losing myself in the moment, I just wanted him, to feel him against me.

"Dean..." I whimpered as another shudder coursed through my body; he looked up at me, suddenly concerned at the tone in my voice. Sitting, he pulled Olivia's arms out from around me, and settled me into his lap, we still moved together, but it felt like I had come back into my body – like I wasn't spread out too thin and might break at any moment, I felt safe with his arms around me.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Hey, I'm here, I'm here," I said reassuringly to Beth. I don't know what had spooked her, but she seemed lost and confused. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing and rocking her in my lap. I felt Olivia retreat again, and it was just Beth and me, together, as if we were the only ones in the room. Olivia lay on the bed beside us, touching herself and watching as I rolled Beth, staying inside and thrusting deeper into her as her head hit the pillow. Beth seemed to soften again, and with a long groan she wrapped her legs around my waist, rising to meet me.

I moved at a new pace, one that was hot and impassioned, needing to take us to the next level before we drowned in the sensations running across our skin. I knew from the tension in her body and the short moans escaping her mouth that I was pressed up against that sweet spot and it was sending deep vibrations through her very core. Her breath caught and she reached out, grasping at Olivia's arm as her whole body tensed, taking my thrusts and meeting them head on.

Second by second I felt her lulled toward the edge – she was going to get there way before me tonight; I moaned my arousal, as Beth begged me to keep going, to bring her to release. Clinging to my shoulders, she whispered her needs in my ear, guiding me and I moved to accommodate, a slightly deeper angle here, a hand against her clitoris there, and with short intense breaths, she called out with relief as the final shudder erupted from within, coursing along her body, down through her legs which tightened beneath me.

I loved listening to this moment, the sounds she made as she went over the edge, surrendering to the pure physical culmination of everything that had brought us to this moment. She trembled from the sheer power of the orgasm, groaning my name as I watched her. Olivia herself was breathless as Beth stroked along her shoulder and she lay back, teasing herself and arching to her touch. Beth pulled her over to kiss her softly while Olivia started to reach her own peak in soft, long moans.

To the sounds of Olivia's release, so different to Beth, I resumed my thrusts. Now at a faster pace that was only for me, I hit the spots that I needed; leaning in to her, burying my face in her neck as each apex drew a groan from my throat; my breath came in ragged bursts, quickening with each thrust. I felt my arousal build and swell inside of her, the contractions seizing me as a pressure built deep within, rising until I couldn't hold it any longer. With a grunt, and a deep guttural groan, I thrust into Beth, holding tight and shuddering with pleasure as my entire body clenched, pulling me under. I clung to her for dear life, moaning and thinking that if I was going to die, this would have to be the best way to go.

Finally I started to relax, and everything melted into the afterglow of our passion. I rolled beside her, pulling the blanket up and over us as she snuggled in next to me. I looked over behind Beth and found the bed empty, so was the room, now that I was paying attention.

"Where did Olivia go?" I asked, glancing back at the closed door.

"Who?" Beth asked, looking at me confused.

"Olivia, the waitress from the bar," I reminded her. _You know, the one who just totally had you riding on a wave of ecstasy?_

"Oh, she left ages ago didn't she?" Beth asked absently. I frowned, looking at her. Maybe she was right, but I thought I remembered her undressing us. Or maybe I had been dreaming. In fact, I'm sure I'd watched her leave as soon as she knew we were back here safely. Right? _Why did everything seem so hazy?_

Beth sighed happily in my arms, and I smiled down at her, my heart overspilling at the fact that she was here, and she was mine. Nothing was ever going to change that fact. I kissed her forehead and leaned over to turn out the light at the side of the bed, settling in against the pillows, Beth tangled around me, her head on my chest.

"Mmmm, I needed that," she said in the darkness, and I smiled, nodding in complete agreement. The last thing that entered my mind was how amazing it felt to have her naked body pressed against mine as we fell asleep, and how convenient that was going to be in the morning. It had been one hell of a long fortnight. I intended to make up for it over the next few days, she wasn't going to know what hit her.

* * *

_**Hotel Bistro**_

**Dean's POV**

Beth was looking pale and tired, I was secretly worried about the effect that this succubus, or incubus, maybe both had had on her. Richie was talking non-stop and it was giving me a headache.

"Drinks?" The waitress asked and I almost groaned at the invitation.

"I'll take a beer, thanks," I answered, "whatever you have handy." She smiled and turned to the others.

"Yeah, yeah same here," Richie said nodding.

"Just water thanks," Beth replied with a small smile. I frowned, she definitely wasn't feeling well.

I was starving, and ordered the roast pork special, that was bound to be good. Richie ordered the same and I rolled my eyes, did the guy have no sense of himself? Beth went for a caesar salad which she barely picked at when it did arrive.

"So Richie," I said, looking over at the other guy who was spending the majority of the time staring at Beth in fascination. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow at him, and he at least had the decency to look a little chagrined.

"What makes you think there's a succubus on the loose?" I asked.

"Well, there's been a lot of couples turning up dead in their motel rooms in this area, you know?" I nodded like I had half a clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah, well, four in this motel alone, two in another, and one more in the Hilton too. A couple are in comas, the rest of them look like they just … died having sex, man. Which I mean, if you have to go, couldn't think of a better way..." He grinned over at Beth who did her best to muster up a smile, her eyes flicking over to me letting me know she wasn't entirely comfortable with the attention Richie was giving her.

"Any survivors?" I asked him.

He turned back to me and nodded. "One, a woman, said they'd been attacked by a witch and spellbound. They didn't leave their room for days – hotel says it was more like a week, just kept extending their stay, refused cleaning, just locked themselves in and disappeared."

"So what made you think this girl was a succubus?" Beth asked him suddenly, she sounded a little angry at Richie.

"Oh, well, you know, she was all keen to get it on... and she seemed to be interested in couples. I had to tell her I had a girlfriend back at the motel room to get her to come with me." He chuckled and I raised my eyebrow. Hardly grounds to kill the girl.

"Right..." I said.

"Hey, I was about to come check up on you guys, what a record – you had all the signs of these other couples." He commented. I shook my head, _funny about that._

"Why didn't you?" I asked, and he grinned at me.

"Well, you know, you sounded like you were having so much fun..." Beth sighed and stood up from the table.

"Excuse me," she said before walking off toward the bathroom.

"Something I said?" Richie asked, looking confused.

"Nah man, she's just not feeling well," I said. "But seriously, dude, I'm not sure this is a job for you. Why don't you take off, we'll get this one."

"What? And miss all the fun?" He said, looking hurt.

"Well, you know, we kind of hunt alone," I said, completely lying, we we always willing to team up – when the hunter was competent.

"Oh, well, yeah, me too. You know? But I can't see why we can't all work the same job, more hands on deck," he said with a smile.

I couldn't help it, I kind of liked the guy, he was a moron sure, but he looked like he knew how to have a good time. I could appreciate that.

"Okay, well why don't you check out the hotels again, see if there's anything happening there," I said, at least it might keep him out of trouble while Beth and I did some research.

Beth. I drank the rest of my beer and looked over the remains of my meal. Nah, I was done here.

"Right, well, I'm gonna check on Beth and take her back upstairs, see if I can get her to eat something other than rabbit food here," I told Richie, "Let us know if you find any more out?"

Richie nodded, and threw me a wink. "Sure thing man, enjoy."

I shook my head and walked back toward the restrooms. Beth was sitting on a little love seat outside the doors leading into the actual toilets, she glanced up when I rounded the corner, getting up and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"Hey... you all right?" I asked, and she shook her head against my chest.

"This isn't like you at all," I commented, lifting her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"I don't feel like me at all," she said, frowning. She held out her hand and it was shaking. "I don't feel right, Dean."

"Well you barely touched your dinner, it could be fatigue," I said, frowning and taking her hand in mine. "Come on, I'm gonna order you a burger and have it sent to our room, a little iron wouldn't kill you, you're looking pale." She nodded and smiled back at me.

"What would I do without you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, you probably wouldn't be in this situation to start with," I said with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her. "But I hope we never have to find out."

* * *

_**Local Bar **_

**Beth's POV**

Marcus was staring at me as I sipped at my drink, and it was starting to make me feel self-conscious. Dean wandered off to question the DJ and he leaned forward with a suggestive look.

"You know, if you guys want... I'd be happy to help you out since Olivia isn't available," he said. I nearly spat out my drink in shock – really? I took another gulp just to cover my surprise and smiled at him.

"Yeah, uh, maybe... what did you have in mind?" I said, admiring the golden curls on his head and his bright blue eyes. He was definitely hot, no denying that. He stroked a hand along my forearm and I felt tingles pulsate along my arm, resonating down my body in shivers.

"You are, really, really something," he said, leaning in to me, his hand grasping my chin and lifting my lips to his. He kissed me and my legs nearly collapsed under me, I clung to the bar, lost on a wave of passion that left me breathless. I felt the metallic taste of blood pool in my mouth and belatedly I realised what was happening. I pushed back, tripping over my own feet in my haste, landing on the floor to stare up at him. Marcus started to laugh, and then suddenly Dean was behind him, grasping him around the neck as he shoved his blood-soaked silver knife into the man.

Dean dragged him quickly into the store room behind them, and I rushed to my feet, feeling unsteady and dizzy. I felt my way around the bar, heading for the store room. Inside, Dean was pinning the incubus down the knife embedded in his chest.

The demon seemed dead. "It didn't kill him?" I asked.

"No... any ideas?" Dean asked urgently.

My legs collapsed with a wave of euphoria and I hit the floor. Dean looked back at me startled.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

Marcus stared up at me and I felt as if I was having the life sucked out of me as wave after wave of rapture washed over me. I lay on the ground, panting with the delirium it was causing. My legs shook and I groaned feeling an orgasm building without so much as a touch.

"Oh... damn..." Dean muttered, and he turned to smash Marcus in the face with a punch, rendering the man unconscious.

"My blood..." I said and shuddered, the after effects of the blood in my mouth fighting with my desire to stay conscious instead of giving in to the euphoria threatening to overwhelm me. Dean looked at me, frowning, and then seemed to realise what I was saying.

"You think?" He asked.

"It's infected with both of them now," I groaned, still in the throes of an undesired orgasm. Dean pulled me into his arms, watching as I moaned and gasped, clinging to him. I felt sick and ecstatic at the same time, riding on something that wasn't going to stop, that seemed to be edging me on but not completing. He gulped and pulled the knife out of Marcus, and I held out my arm to him, closing my eyes, shaking.

The sharp sting of metal eating into me was sudden and drove me even deeper into the passion I was feeling. I groaned and Dean looked worried as he placed me against the wall, turning to Marcus. He plunged the knife into the incubus again and with a long expelled breath, the man stopped moving, then shimmered – the illusion of a man fading into a serpent like creature. Dean turned, looking satisfied, before he knelt next to me, pulling me back into his arms.

With a cry I leaned my head back against Dean's arm, whimpering as another wave hit me, still not bringing me over the edge. I arched against him and then felt his hands pressing against me, opening my jeans and sliding in to find me hot and ready. I sighed with relief, bucking against him and his fingers easily and expertly found the right angle, the exact spot I needed, rubbing along me, as I groaned into his shoulder. Within seconds I crashed over the edge, thrashing against him, my body shaking like I was having a seizure. I clung to him for a good long while as the ecstasy subsided, completely exhausted.

"Damn, talk about starting without me," Dean said with a grin. I forced myself into a sitting position and shoved at him.

"Shut up!" I said with a laugh, already starting to feel better.

We looked over at the dead body beside us, and Dean grimaced, pulling the silver knife out of the man.

"I'm glad I have you to figure this stuff out," Dean said, standing and helping me to my feet. I laughed.

"It was a hunch," I said.

"Yeah, but a good one." He said with a smile. He pushed open another door to the store room which led outside. We stepped out into the balmy evening air and started down the alleyway toward our motel, time to finish the job.

* * *

_**Motel Room**_

**Dean's POV**

When we got to the new motel, she grabbed me, kissing me with an urgent hunger, and reluctantly I pulled her back. "It's only going to make things worse," I said, and she groaned.

"Please Dean, I can't stand it," she said, running her hands along my chest. "Just kiss me, nothing more, just give me something to take the edge off. I'm too tired to do anything else anyway," she said with a smile. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Seductress," I said, moving in to take her face in my hands, brushing my lips across hers.

"Mhmmm," she murmured, pulling me back on to the bed. I lay beside her, looking down at those big brown eyes and smiling.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Mmmm, well that feels nice to hear, what else?" She asked.

I grinned, kissing her with each word. "Funny, intelligent, inspirational, considerate, graceful, super, super sexy..." she giggled when I said that.

I kissed her as if she was a delicate flower that might fall apart at any moment, nothing sexual about it at all, just loving her, cherishing the feel of her lips under mine. She sighed contentedly. "Wow..." She whispered, smiling up at me.

"I love you," she said softly, watching me as I stared down at her. I saw her eyes flutter and she yawned. "Will you hold me while I sleep?"

I nodded, kissing her forehead. She slipped under the covers of the bed and I kicked off my shoes and pants snuggling in behind and pulling her close.

"Get some rest," I said, kissing the back of her neck, thinking to myself about how never in my life had I chosen sleep over sex, but there was always a first time for everything.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Song for this chapter is: _You're Making Me _by Toni Braxton


	16. Kittanning

This is Beth & Dean, the very beginning of their relationship while they're still hiding it from John. You'll definitely want to read _Bring Me To Life (1,2 & 3) _first if you haven't already.

The Swayze moment is dedicated to Paddy77 :D

* * *

_All night staring at the ceiling__  
__counting for minutes I've been feeling this way__  
__So far away and so alone__But you know it's alright__  
__I came to my senses__  
__Letting go of my defences__  
__There's no way I'm giving up this time__  
__Yeah, you know I'm right here__  
__I'm not losing you this time_

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide__  
__I've fallen harder than a landslide__  
__I spent a week away from you last night__  
__And now I'm calling, calling out your name__  
__Even if I lose the game, I'm all in__  
__I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_There's no taking back__  
__what we've got's too strong,__  
__we've had each other's back for too long__  
__There's no breaking up this time__  
__And you know it's okay, I came to my senses__  
__Letting go of my defenses__  
__There's no way I'm giving up this time_

* * *

**KITTANNING  
DEAD IN THE WATER (Part 1)  
**_**5 years ago**_

_**(Hell to Pay - Chapter 10)**_

* * *

_**Motel Room**__**  
**_

**Beth's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of an intense conversation, and what sounded like... _Patrick Swayze_? Dean was sitting beside me, eyes glued to the TV. It was 1am and I turned light sensitive eyes toward the screen and chuckled. "Dirty Dancing?" I asked Dean, my voice scratchy from sleep.

Dean looked a little embarrassed and grinned at me. "Well you know, it was on... you were asleep..." I chuckled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey it's Swayze..." I said with a grin. "Swayze always gets a pass." Dean looked chuffed at me, glancing back at the screen where Johnny and Baby were talking.

"_I've never known anyone like you, you look at the world and you think you can make it better, somebody's lost you find them, somebody's bleeding you..." _Johnny's voice echoed out from the TV.

"Sounds like you," Dean said, glancing down at me.

"You think so?" I asked, sitting up and tucking my head against his shoulder.

"Yep, and you're not scared of anything," he said, quoting Swayze five seconds after he said it on screen. I sighed, looking at him.

"I wish that were true," I said quietly. He looked down at me, worried eyes watching me.

The sultry tones of Solomon Burke singing _Cry To Me _came on the screen and Dean chuckled. "Oh now we're talking!" He said, looking at Johnny and Baby locked in an intimate dance just for two.

"I could totally do that," Dean said self-assuredly.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a grin. His hazel eyes trailed along my body and he grinned, nodding at me. He slipped out of bed with a smug look, backing into the middle of the room and waving me toward him, his hips swaying to the beat of the song.

"Serious?" I asked and he nodded. I giggled and scooted over to join him. _I liked this side of Dean. _

John's bed was untouched and I smirked, somewhere along the line he'd happened to not come in tonight. _Big surprise there. _I wondered where Cole was, and then shook my head. I realised I didn't want to know, on the plus side I had the room alone with Dean!

Dean pulled me snuggly against him, swaying to the music and running his hands along my back and over my butt, grinding his hips against mine. I groaned and moved to the music, leaning in to him and mirroring his actions, my hands sliding up his chest.

A firm, confident hand stroked down my thigh, lifting it up and around his hip as Dean watched me, his eyes dark and dreamy. I swayed into him and felt the beginnings of a telltale arousal pressing against me. Dean groaned, leaning in to kiss me before slipping his hand down to my lower back again.

I felt myself being dipped, hanging suspended between the floor and Dean, and the extent of my injuries came crashing down. "Ow ow ow!" I cried out and Dean froze. "Ribs!" I gasped and he pulled me up quickly, lying me on the bed.

"Damn, sorry!" He said with a grimace, sitting next to me on the bed while I gasped from the pain of having stretched them too much. _Dammit! _

"Damn is right," I sighed, "that was fun," I said with a pout. Dean chuckled and leaned in to me.

"We can still have fun, but maybe leave the Swayze moment for another day," he said. I smiled and nodded, moving back slightly on the bed, pulling him down beside me.

"Hey," he said with a smile, stroking his hand gently along my arm.

"Hey," I replied with a grin, kissing his lips. He reached his other hand up to stroke along my cheek, then pulled me over to him, lips caressing mine. I loved this kind of kissing, where it was almost chaste, no tongue involved, just my lips trailing over his, that long suck on the bottom or top lip before moving quickly on to return the favour: a satisfying little smack as our lips pulled away from each other. Kissing was awesome, especially kissing Dean.

A moan echoed through the opposite wall to us and Dean raised an eyebrow. "Man, we have a winner," he said with a chuckle. "Both sides of us now." I laughed and nodded, kissing him again, I wasn't about to stop this little bit of fun.

The moaning intensified, building slowly as Dean leaned over me to deepen the kiss, bringing his tongue into the mix – clearly starting to get inspired by what was happening next door. I moaned softly and arched up to him as his hand trailed along my side, the movie on TV completely forgotten.

Dean kissed along my collarbone and then down to my breast, pulling my t-shirt up and drawing a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue along it. I gasped, and felt the searing pain of my ribs flare up again as I bucked beneath him. I groaned, and pulled back a little.

"Damn!" I said, he looked up, worry in his hazel eyes.

"You okay?" He asked as the moaning next door trailed off for a moment.

"Not really," I sighed and he looked at me sympathetically, moving back up to kiss my forehead.

"Come on," he said, nodding toward the pillows. "Another time." He moved to fluff the pillows up, and settled me back against them. Jumping up he rifled through my side drawer for a pain pill, putting it in my hand and crossing the room to get me a glass of water.

A passionate cry sounded from next door as I took the glass from Dean and smiled weakly. Dean chuckled and climbed in to bed next to me. "Well at least someone's getting lucky," he commented and I grimaced, biting my lip. He looked over at me and cursed. "I didn't mean anything by that," he said.

"Promise?" I asked, feeling insecure all of a sudden. Dean leaned in and kissed me with a serious look.

"I promise," he said. "Stop worrying!" He slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in next to him. I cuddled up and we turned back to the TV just as things started to heat up next door.

The girl's voice was starting to sound raw and hoarse as she moaned continuously, clearly in the throws of an encroaching orgasm.

"_John! Oh John... yes... oh my god yes...!" _I tensed, and Dean whistled as he listened in without any shame. That voice suddenly sounded familiar when I heard the name John. I cringed... _surely not? _The moaning continued, reaching an apex with an earth shattering cry as the girl crashed over the edge into what sounded like a completely mind-blowing orgasm.

Moments later we could hear the man, and I wanted to cover my ears because I had a fair idea who was in that room now, and seriously, one just didn't want to know this much about their own father. I grabbed the remote as John's groans echoed through the wall, intending to turn up the TV. Dean batted my hand away.

"Are you kidding? I wanna listen to this!" He said. I bit my lip and almost laughed. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew who was on the other side of that wall. Fortunately, it didn't take long, longer than the two on the other side of us had taken, sure, but obviously John's teasing of Cole had left him hot and ready to go. With a final cry the room fell silent next door and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was definitely some of the better motel sex we've heard in a while," Dean commented with a chuckle, kissing me. I shook my head with an amused look and tried not to think about it, turning back to the movie on the television.

I relaxed into him, my head on his shoulder, the pain pill starting to take effect, and I smiled. I couldn't believe I was lying here in Dean's arms, watching _Dirty Dancing _of all things, and he was actually enjoying it. What a strange night. I started to wonder if perhaps it was a dream.

* * *

_**Motel Room  
**__**Next Morning**_

**Dean's POV**

I felt like I'd barely slept, probably because I hadn't. What with staying up watching that movie, then getting all kinds of ideas from the hot sex going on next door, I'd been wide awake for hours. Beth was sleeping soundly beside me and I rolled over to watch her. She was usually the one doing the watching and she did it a lot; I knew because most of the time the intense staring woke me up with hairs standing on the back of my neck. Beth wasn't quite so acutely aware when I did it to her.

After a few minutes I decided it was time to take action. I was up so dammit the least I could be doing was kissing the girl while we had the room to ourselves. I nuzzled in to her neck, breathing in the faint smell of vanilla mixed with the woody scent of her rosary beads that rarely left her neck. I placed feathery kisses along the soft curve of her neck and shoulder, sliding my hand up and under her t-shirt to brush along the bare skin at her hip.

She moaned softly and opened one eye to peek at me. "Good morning," she mumbled with a smile.

"Good morning cherry-pie," I said into her neck, nipping at her slightly and eliciting a gasp from full lips. She lifted her head from the pillow to look around the room.

"Where's Dad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the opposite wall for some reason.

"Who cares?" I said licking along her neck and up to her earlobe, nipping at it and then placing a few kisses on the soft skin behind it. "He's not here, and that's all that counts."

Beth groaned again and wrapped her arms around me, nodding and burying her face in beneath my chin, kissing my neck.

Suddenly the door to the motel opened and I tensed, glanced up to see Cole strolling casually through the door. "Hey guys look alive," she said cheerfully, closing the door behind her. I was a little slower than usual pulling away since it wasn't Dad, and she rolled her eyes in seeing this.

"You know we really should come up with some sort of code word or signal so that you aren't always interrupting us," I grumbled at her. The last time couple of times she'd interrupted us had been a disaster, especially when she landed on top of us in bed one morning trying to warn us Dad was on his way.

"Well a signal might save my eyesight, but it wouldn't save your asses when your dad decides to walk in," Cole said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

The song for this chapter is: _All In_by Lifehouse (not to be confused with their song All in All) It's freaking awesome and totally Beth & Dean early relationship!


	17. Promises

_We got our eyes wide open, feeling like we are almost there.  
Words unspoken disappearing in the air  
All I see is you and I  
You're the only lifeline that I need tonight  
I'm letting go._

_So this is what it feels like_  
_Being at the right place the right time_  
_I'm hanging on for dear life_  
_Hoping we can make this a long night_  
_This is why we came yeah_  
_I can feel it in my veins_  
_So this is what it feels like_  
_Right place the right time_

_Loud explosions only you and I can hear_  
_Doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears_  
_All I see is you and I_  
_You're the only lifeline that I need tonight_  
_I'm letting go._

_Right here and now feels like forever  
Never touch the ground when we're together_

* * *

**PROMISES  
DEAD IN THE WATER (PART 2)  
**_**5 years ago**_

From: _**Hell to Pay - Chapter 11**_

* * *

_**Motel Room**_

**Beth's POV**

We booked into a room and I thought I detected a slight sigh of disappointment when Dean noticed the three-seater couch tucked into the corner. I tossed him an amused glance, it's not like we would have been able to sleep in the same bed anyway, Cole always bunked in with me when we stayed together, which would have meant Dean had to share with John if there wasn't a couch – he should be happy.

I threw my bag on to the couch as an excuse to stand near him, rifling through the contents. John and Cole were setting up her laptop on the other side of the room where there was a table by the window. I figured they were using the same excuse to be near each other as I was, this was going to be a long night.

"Walk us two blocks?" I asked quietly with a raised eyebrow, looking at him.

Dean glanced over at me with a chagrined look. "Well I had to think of something, Dad will eventually start wondering why I'm not hitting on anything with two legs you know," he said. I nodded, I had been wondering what we were going to do about that too. "It's suspicious enough that I just spent the last two weeks holed up in a motel room watching chick flicks with you instead of... well... you know..." he said, his voice trailing off as John walked past us to the bathroom.

The door closed and I brushed my hand along his cheek. "Yeah I know, I get it," I said softly. He sighed and pulled me in to him, holding me as he placed a kiss to my temples.

"This whole thing sucks ass," he whispered, and I nodded. But we needed more time – time to basically work up the courage to defy him in one of the worst ways we possibly could. The toilet flushed and we pulled apart, going back to our bags. When John exited, I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom, Dean followed suit.

I went about setting up the bathroom space how I liked it. A glass with my toothbrush and toothpaste, my brush, a little bag with other essentials like deodorant, razors, tweezers and make up: not that I wore that very often. I tucked my hair dryer in to one of the drawers with the bag to get them out of the way. Dean unceremoniously dumped his toothbrush on the sink and was done, it made me chuckle.

To buy us a little more alone time I decided to brush my teeth while Dean made small talk about the bathroom loud enough so John could hear while his hands ran along my sides as he used any excuse to touch me. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for us, inspecting motel rooms and comparing them with others we'd stayed in was sometimes a good way to pass the boredom.

When John and Cole were sufficiently engrossed in whatever they were doing and I'd finished brushing my teeth Dean leaned into me, pushing me back against the tiled wall. He kissed me behind the bathroom door and I fought back a moan.

"You know I'd never do anything about it, right?" He asked quietly, I assumed he was talking about the attempted pick up lines and hitting on girls. I nodded. "Good," he said with a smile, claiming my lips again.

"Beth!" John's voice called out and I jumped. Dean pulled back quickly, and grabbed his own toothbrush, grumbling about the small amount of space in the bathroom loudly and how he had to share with two girls now, not just one.

I left the bathroom rolling my eyes at him. "Whine, whine, whine, how do you think I feel having to share with you guys all the time?" I asked, and John smirked, shaking his head at me.

* * *

_**Motel Room  
Several Hours Later**_

**Beth's POV**

I shut the door behind me with a grimace. I was hardly a prude, but at the end of the day you just don't want to see your father in an intimate embrace with your best friend. It just wasn't quite sitting right with me. I peeked out the curtain and saw they'd resumed their attentions on each other, as I watched, they climbed into the back seat of the Impala and I grimaced again. _Gross! _I didn't want to think about it. Dean would die if he knew what was going on the back seat of his precious _Baby._

_Dean._

That thought picked my mood up a little and I let the curtain fall closed. I raced across the room and knelt next to him at the side of the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing had settled into a rhythm so I was fairly certain he was asleep. I grinned, and placed a few kisses into the crook of his neck. At the touch he groaned and shifted slightly, still asleep.

I trailed kisses along his jawline and then brushed my lips across his, taking his lower lip in my teeth and nipping slightly. He startled awake and I had a moment to rethink my plan when he suddenly shoved a knife up against my throat. I froze, watching him with a smirk, I knew he had control of his actions, but I wouldn't want to make any sudden movements.

Dean blinked sleepily and then seeing it was me, he relaxed and returned the knife under his pillow.

"Hey," he said with a smile, reaching out to smooth his fingers along my neck where the knife had been. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head and glanced back at my door.

"Kiss me," I said to him, and he frowned, looking around the room.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Outside, Cole had a nightmare, Dad's with her," I said, _well I technically wasn't lying._

"You gotta kiss me right now and make me forget, I just saw the most disgusting thing." I said with a laugh.

"What?" He asked, still lying on the couch and brushing his hand along my neck.

"Some old dude going at this young girl out on a car," I said with a grimace. _Again, I wasn't technically lying, John was old... compared to us._

"Wow, you serious? Did Dad see?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm fairly certain he knows about it," I said with a grin. "Now… kiss me!" Dean grinned and leaned in to me, sliding his hand around the base of my neck.

A deep moan escaped from his throat as he pulled me against him, leaning in to the kiss. I ran my right arm over his side then up his back, sliding my hand under the t-shirt he was wearing so I could feel his bare skin under my hands. I groaned at the sensation, so acutely aware of how close he was to me.

Dean kissed me languidly, taking it slow and deep. I reached up to cup his face with my left hand, moaning at the taste of him, the feel of his lips as they traced along my own, his tongue sliding in to meet mine as we connected and caressed each other, drinking up every little sound that escaped our throats.

With a short groan, Dean sat up, continuing the kiss as he pulled me up beside him. He broke away long enough to settle me in his lap with my legs draped over his thighs while I leaned against the arm of the couch.

A soft yet calloused hand trailed the length of my bare legs, short bursts of electricity running along the skin of my outer thigh from the hem of my shorts and down to my knee. He teased the sensitive place under my knee and I giggled, ticklish. He smiled at my giggle and smoothed his hand further along my calves, down to my ankle, then stroked softly back along my leg. My breathing started to quicken, revelling as his touch caused my skin to raise in goosebumps. The simplest thing and he had me quivering beneath him.

I scooted further into his lap, feeling his arousal pressing below me. His skin was hot to the touch as I licked along his collarbone and up his neck, lingering my lips along his jawline, caressing his chin with my cheek, the stubble from today's growth only adding to the sensations that were threatening to engulf me. I felt my navel contract at the mere thought of him inside of me.

Reaching down I moved Dean's hand back to the hem of my shorts, moaning softly, guiding him where I knew he was hesitating to go, this was all so new to our relationship. I felt his hand start to slide under the fabric of my shorts, his fingers brushing along my inner thigh and I shivered in anticipation, moaning into his kisses. His thumb pressed up against my core, brushing along the material of my undies and I felt a gush of wetness spread out from me. I shifted, allowing him slightly better access as he broke away from the kiss, turning his attentions to sucking on the soft, tender skin in the crook of my neck.

He started to inch a finger inside of me, moaning when he found me wet and ready. I gasped with delight, arching up to meet his touch, leaning my head back against the arm of the couch while he slipped further inside me. He'd never taken things so far before, I found it intoxicating, years of wanting it, imagining it, and here it was. At the catch of my breath he plunged a second finger in, massaging me, thrusting with his touch. I groaned loudly, feeling a soft wave of pleasure course through me and I arched against him. He dragged his fingers back out over my clitoris, sending a deep shudder down my body. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

Dean shifted, moving to kneel over me; sliding me down to lie on the couch, I looked up at him as he laid his body along mine. He kissed me again, his tongue meeting mine with an urgent fervour as his thigh slid in between my legs, his soft bare skin brushing warmly between me against my throbbing, aching centre. I could feel his arousal pressed firmly against my thigh and I moaned just thinking about it.

"Oh God," he said breathlessly, kissing my lips softly and hovering his mouth over mine. "We so don't have time for this," he complained, and I glanced over at the door. _Just how long had John and Cole been?_

I groaned, he was probably right. _Damn it. _However I wasn't ready to give up on our fun just already.

"Don't stop just yet," I said softly, and I slid my hand down into his shorts, grasping his erection firmly in my hand, delighting in the sounds it brought from him. His eyes dilated and he groaned, bucking against my attentions. I dragged my fingers along the underside of him, flicking my thumb across his tip, and he shuddered with pleasure, holding himself above me.

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear," he said with a grin, kissing me as his fingers found their way back inside me and I struggled to focus, the sensations drawing me back into the pleasures of my own body. We forgot about the danger of being walked in on and succumbed to the moment, rocking against each other, drawing out the touches that had us quivering with sweet surrender.

I felt myself starting to peak and groaned into his shoulder as I kept one hand pumping him, my other arm I wrapped around his back, pulling him down to me. The shift in angles caused him to unbalance a little and he grabbed my side to reposition. I gasped a short painful breath as he pressed sharply against where I'd been impaled.

Dean froze, instantly aware of my discomfort.

"Sorry, uh sorry, are you okay?" He asked, pulling back immediately.

"Yeah, ow, it just hurt a little, I'm okay," I said to him, nodding. I had let go of him, just as he was now checking me over with his hands, our passions taking a back-seat in the wake of the pain that had shot through my side as he'd pushed on me. It was just as well because there was a rattle at the door and without any further warning Cole walked in with a self-satisfied look on her face, John right behind her.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said, shifting again to try and hide his level of arousal, which had fortunately fallen to a degree. "Yeah, it definitely looks pretty raw and red," he said, lifting my top slightly to peer at my wound, talking like this was the most normal thing in the world to walk into.

"Something wrong Bethie?" John asked, and I looked over at him, he seemed distracted, but he turned concerned eyes to me.

"Yeah, I mean, no, I just rolled over and got this stabbing feeling all of a sudden, I thought maybe I'd pulled something in my sleep." I said with a shrug. Cole walked over to me with a smug look on her face, glancing between the two of us and leaning down to look at the wound. It gave Dean a chance to move back and sit at the other end of the couch.

She lifted my top to inspect the wound. "Everything looks okay, probably just some random nerve pain or something," she said dismissively, looking up at John. "Take two aspirin and call me in the morning," she chuckled, glancing back at me.

I nodded and smiled, looking over at Dean who was doing his best to appear unconcerned. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed, thanks for taking a look guys," I said, standing up from the couch with a grimace. I had no idea how I was going to get to sleep with the recent acts of teasing and play still fresh in my mind. I thought about a shower, but Dean beat me to it, taking some fresh clothes and a towel with him.

I resigned myself to bed, trying to ignore the now uncomfortable feeling of my arousal seeping through the fabric of my undies and along my thigh. _Damn._

I shook my head at Cole as she climbed back into bed with me, turning on to her side to once again resume staring at John as he took the other bed. I rolled my eyes at the pair, it was typical John with his secrets. He didn't say anything, for a long while, and then he glanced over at me as the shower in the bathroom shut off.

"Get some sleep girls," John said. "Tomorrow is bound to be big, I need you rested."

I watched as Dean came back out of the bathroom, freshly showered, a new t-shirt and some sweatpants on. I smiled at him and he threw me a grin when John wasn't looking. John rolled on to his side facing the other direction and Dean quickly leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Good night," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear, let alone anyone else. I smiled again and nodded, squeezing his hand before he went to the couch and settled in, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him. Fortunately for me, sleep took me at the same time, so I wasn't left up all night fantasising about something I couldn't act on until a later date.

* * *

_**Returning to Motel later on**_

"Can we not go back to the motel?" I asked Dean as he pointed the car toward the middle of town.

"Huh? Why not?" He asked.

"I'm sick of motel rooms, it's the only thing I've seen for the last two weeks," I said, staring out the window.

"Well you need to rest," he said and I nodded, I had an idea about that too.

"Can we go down by the lake? How about that park we were in this morning?" I suggested. Dean thought about it for a moment and then nodded, turning a corner toward the park.

"Yeah, okay, I saw a spot earlier that'll work," he said, shrugging. He pulled the car into a parking area near the walking trail and we got out. The day was overcast, but otherwise clear – the air fresh and clean. I smiled at the ducks floating by on the water and wished I had some bread to toss their way.

Dean led me over to a little grassy area by the water and we sat down. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head into the curve of his neck with a happy sigh. We sat like that, watching the water ripple on the lake for what seemed like a lifetime. After a while I felt his warm breath tickle across my skin as he turned his head to look at me, kissing my neck.

"I love you," he said softly, it was barely a whisper that echoed in my ear. I was instantly on edge, surprised at this declaration. I certainly hadn't been expecting it.

Dean ran a hand up under my hair and brushed his fingers lightly along the back of my neck, turning my head to face him.

"Did you hear me?" He said, and I nodded wordlessly, smiling.

Butterflies flipped around in my stomach and I felt like a little schoolgirl as his lips brushed over mine, trailing softly at first and then turning more serious. With a demanding moan deep in his throat he pushed me back on the grass bringing his hand up to stroke along my cheek while he kissed me.

He broke away and looked down at me, his eyes watching me intently. "You going to say something?" He queried. A big smile spread across my face as I looked up at him.

"Did it hurt?" I asked cheekily. He rolled his eyes and pulled away, sitting up, managing to look offended. "I'm kidding!" I said, climbing over and bracing myself against the pain that shot up my side. I straddled his lap and looked into his eyes with another smile.

"I know," I said softly, kissing his lips. "I love you more."

Dean smirked, shaking his head as he pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. "I doubt that," he said quietly, squeezing me tight.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but it was long enough that my thighs started to tighten and ache, and even then I didn't want to move; Dean was softly tracing circles in the small of my back and it was comforting, it made me feel nurtured and sleepy.

With a groan of reluctance I pulled away, running my hands through his hair as I brushed it back from his forehead.

"Say it again," I said, biting my lower lip and smiling.

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Getting a bit greedy aren't you?" He asked.

"Dean!" I said in mock exasperation. He grinned and kissed me with a hungry yearning before pulling away.

"I love you Beth," he said, looking at me unflinchingly. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face, I felt like a lovesick teenager. My heart was beating like it might jump out of my chest and my eyes were starting to get watery. In that moment I knew there would never be anyone else for me, he was it, for better or for worse.

I turned to sit in between his legs, leaning back into his chest with a strained groan.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked, twisting my head to look up at him.

Dean looked down at me confused and I chuckled. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my little journal, the one that I was completely sure he'd seen earlier and he looked a little sheepishly at me.

"I didn't read it," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Do you want to?" I asked, he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do _you_ want me to?" He asked, kissing the back of my neck.

"Well it's pretty much all about you," I said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked. "Well pick an entry, I want to hear it," he said with a grin.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Well this one's only for this year, so … yeah." I said, flipping through the journal. I closed my eyes and just opened it to a random page, staring at the writing before me.

"Ugh," I said, and started to close the journal.

"No, no, no… wait, you can't do that!" Dean said, snatching the journal from my hands.

"Dean!" I protested, trying to grab it back.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't laugh," he said, snuggling me in against him, his chin on my shoulder as he brought the journal around.

I sighed and leaned back into him, taking the journal, which he handed over without complaint. I settled in and prepared to bare my soul.

"_May 12 - __ Ohio. Dean has been seeing some other girl this last week, and it breaks my heart. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, that it's more than I can offer him and he deserves to be happy, but why can't it be with me? No one could love him more than I do. I want to tell him, but I can't. Dad would kill us. Jefferson says I should toss the rules out the window, but I can't. What if Dad told me to leave? Where would I go? I couldn't bare it. I'd rather live in this constant agony than face the unknown repercussions of confessing something that might only be one-sided in the end anyway." _ I paused, looking down at my hands and sighed.

"Sorry," Dean said softly into my ear. "I didn't know."

"I know," I said, leaning back to kiss him again.

"Read me your last entry," he requested and I hesitated. "Please."

It was the please that got me. I nodded and flipped to the last entry. It was from a week ago.

"_August 20 – Kittanning PA -__ I'm scared. I'm frightened that I'm going to wake up and it was all a dream. The last few weeks have been unreal. I'm physically sore and tired, but my heart is full of hope. Hope and fear. We don't get to be happy in this family, how can I believe this will be any different? There are cultures out there who never speak of their happiness, they're so afraid that the evil forces out there will hear and consider it a challenge or something. Maybe they're on to something. I'm scared to let myself be happy, what if it's all taken away? But I'm falling deeper and deeper with every day. We still haven't told Dad, because the thought of him over-reacting is just too real, especially after Sam. What if he made us choose? Him or us? What if Dean chooses the job over me? I could never ask him to choose between his father and me, how is that fair? So we wait. Wait for the right moment, and pray that Dad takes it better than we expect him to, because I don't stand to lose just Dean, I stand to lose everything._

Dean sucked in a deep breath when I stopped reading, his arms tightening around me just slightly. I closed my eyes, waited for him to say something, to say anything.

"What no mention of my amazing kissing?" He said with a teasing tone. I chuckled and looked up at him.

"Oh, it's in there..." I said with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. I was too busy thinking about everything that could go wrong.

"Turn around," he said after a quiet pause, and I looked up at him curiously, twisting to face him as I sat sideways on his lap.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said, hazel eyes meeting mine in a tortured look. I chewed on my bottom lip, unsure of how to answer that. I had a lot of things to be afraid of, I couldn't just dismiss them all without cause.

"I would never choose the job over you," he said, I gulped, my eyes widening as he spoke. "I can't do it without you. Well I can, but I don't want to," Dean said, stroking his hand along my cheek and holding my face lovingly.

"Me neither," I said, nodding.

"So promise me now, today, you'll always be with me. Because I will never leave you. I will be here with you every step of the way to the end, forever. Just stay with me, just love me." Tears had started falling down my face about halfway through his speech. I peppered him with kisses along his jaw and lips, smiling through the tears.

"I promise," I said with another smile. "I do. You'll never have to do this alone, never again. Wild horses couldn't drag me from you, I love you, and nothing will ever take that away. We do this together, Dean, just like we always have."

We stared at each other, and then broke into broad smiles, looking a little sheepishly at each other.

"Well that was... unexpected," I said. "Talk about a chick flick moment. I thought you hated those," I grinned and Dean laughed.

"I do!" He said adamantly with a nod. "But some things just need to be said. I'm going to blame the Swayze movie...and all the others you made me watch last week," he claimed, and it made me laugh heartily. He might joke, but when he looked at me it was with a seriousness in his eyes, he wanted me to know he meant every word, even if chances were I may never hear them again. It was okay, he'd said it once, and that's what mattered. Dean reached out once more to pull me up to him, meeting me in a delicate kiss, that held a world of emotion.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

The song for this chapter is: _Right Place Right Time _by Olly Murs

* * *

The lake scene is dedicated to _theshadowlight _who got the reference to the lake and the promise in _Magnificent Seven _when I touched briefly upon it :)


End file.
